Forging a Hero
by Talviarianna
Summary: Eve Shepard is 16, living on Mindoir, with no idea her life is about to be turned upside down by a mysterious marine and a savage attack on her home. Rated M for language, violence and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the world of Mass Effect, and I am not profiting from this fan fiction...**

I started this saga a year ago and then got writers block. I am scratching everything I wrote then and am now rewriting this story. Hope those of you who read it before enjoy the changes and see an improvement in my ability to get this out my head and into print. Please let me know what you think of this tale, I'm craving feedback. Each review renews my batteries and keeps me at the keyboard! -Talviarianna

**Part One: Mindoir 2170**

**Chapter One**

The girl lay still, straining to listen, but all was silent around her, as she struggled to keep calm and unmoving. _Not yet, wait_... she thought. So she waited... patiently waited, as the others in the dwelling fell deeper and deeper into sleep. A day of backbreaking work had taken its toll on all of them, and she knew once the others were unconscious, her escape would be assured. Time seemed to slow as she concentrated on controlling her racing heart. Feigning sleep was becoming harder and harder, and beads of sweat broke out on her brow. The night was muggy and hot, and the clothes she wore, hidden under her night gown, were not helping her situation. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, and it felt like an eternity. The girl strained to hear the signal, unwilling to attempt her getaway until it sounded. The price she would pay if she were caught terrified her and her resolve weakened. Time drug on, then suddenly, she heard it, and the sound startled her, causing her heart to race even faster. Her ears perked as the noise once more broke the silent night, echoing softly in the small dark room. The signal... was a snore. Peaceful, rhythmic breathing came from the bed across from her. _One down_... she thought, and a smile crept over her lips, as her hopes for success began to build, and her confidence grew. _I can do this... give it time... don't rush it..._ Fifteen minutes passed, and still she waited, though her patience was waning. Another snore broke out. _Finally..._ she thought, as a deep rumbling began in another room. The sound was a powerful resonance that penetrated the thick clay walls. Slowly the girl sat up, carefully drawing back the covers, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the body sleeping near-by. The moons were out and cast a soft glow, giving her just enough light to see by. She crept softly across the room, enjoying the cool surface of the stone floor against her bare feet. Reaching out to retrieve her shoes, she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflective surface of the closet door. She stood and stared, biting her lip in a moment of doubt. _You'd better be sure about this... no going back if you don't stop now... _her image seem to caution. _I know, I know... _she attempted to placate her doubtful double, _...but I can't go on like this anymore._

Mesmerized by her reflection, the girl stood frozen in place, transfixed by the image. Bathed in moonlight, the figure in the metallic mirror seemed ghostly, ethereal and childlike, a willowy, fragile thing, in a gauzy, white sleeping gown. Long, silky hair, black as coal, cascaded around her like a storm cloud. Concealed beneath those raven locks, hid a pair of troubled blue eyes. Her skin, which seemed to glow, was marred by a sprinkle of barely visible freckles as well as a glaring scar, cutting her left eyebrow in half. The image seemed so young, naive even, and this impression caused the girl to frown. Turning away, she pulled the gown over her head, dropping it to the floor, and tried not to think about her appearance. She busied herself quietly, gathering up her hair, and braiding it loosely. Thoughts of the past few months swept through her mind as she worked, and her determination to leave solidified. Kneeling to tie her shoe, the girl glanced once again at her reflection, and found a new stranger in the mirror. Gone was the uncertain and innocent child. In its place knelt a self-assured young woman. This new figure in the polished metal was the embodiment of budding youth, with an athletic build, and sun baked skin. The girl was sixteen, but the reflection before her looked much older. She rubbed self-consciously at her sun-burnt forehead with the back of a hand, and her brow furrowed with anxiety. Anxiety caused by the actions she was about to take. This was it, the last possible chance to turn back with no-one the wiser. She starred guiltily at herself and listened as her brother and father snored, her family blissfully sleeping, unaware of her flight. Eyes loosing focus, her mind drifted to another, to _him_. His deep gravely voice resounded in her head, softly calling her name... "_Shepard_." She could feel his arms around her, feel his breath on her neck as he spoke, "_Shepard_." A crimson blush and shy smile wiped away the frown as she remembered their first encounter. _What is happening to me?_ she thought, but all doubt melted away, as she climbed out the bedroom window, her mind replaying the day she met him...

Six Months Ago...

Day's first light poured into the small room and a song bird began to serenade the dawn from a nearby bush. The cheerful trills and chirps were not appreciated by the room's occupant and a groan came from the girl lying in bed. The room steadily brightened and she turned her back on the window, pulling the covers over her head. A muffled feminine voice came from somewhere beyond the room's closed door.

"Ethan, go wake your sister..."

A minute later, the bedroom's automatic door opened with a soft _swoosh_ and a teen-aged boy entered. "Hey... Mom said get your lazy butt up." He stood in the doorway and waited. "You hear me? Come on get up..." Ethan knew it would take more than words to get his twin sister up and moving today. Grinning mischievously, he walked over to the bed, flopped down and began bouncing. "Get up, get up, get up, get up..." He emphasized each _up_ with a renewed bounce.

"Go away." she muttered from deep within the covers, pushing him with her feet.

"Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up..." He laughed and continued bouncing.

"Goooo awaaaaaaay..." she growled.

"Okay, fine..." he said, "...but you asked for it." He stood up and yelled down the hall. "Mom! She won't get up!"

From the kitchen the muffled voice exclaim, "Oh that girl..."

Ethan grinned wickedly and said, "You're in for it now, 'Stretch'." then quickly ducked into the hall, as a pillow flew across the room, straight for his head. He laughed and called back, "Missed me!"

Moments later, an annoyed middle-aged woman entered, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Eve Ilene Shepard you get out of that bed this instant." The woman yanked the covers back, exposing her daughter to the morning light. "And _what_ is this?" she plucked an omni-tool off the floor. "Were you up all night, again?" Hannah Shepard slid the device over her arm and activated it. The bright orange glow of the tool caused the girl to squint as she sat up. Her mother's fingers danced quickly over the holographic keys, and she began shaking her head. Eve braced herself for the inevitable as her mother turned the device off, and frowned down upon her. "You disappoint me young lady." Hannah removed the omni-tool and sat it on the bedside table. The girl couldn't meet her mother's gaze, and the woman sighed, "Reading all night? Eve, you knew you had to be up early today, what were you thinking?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, the woman reached out to smooth her daughters tousled ebony hair, and she tucked a loose lock behind the girl's ear. As she looked upon her dejected daughter, a motherly smile smoothed away the frown Hannah had worn moments ago.

Eve spoke mournfully, still unable to meet her mother's gaze. "I'm sorry Mom..." Pulling her feet up into her sleeping gown, and hugging her knees, the girl hid her face in disgrace.

Hannah pulled her daughter to her, and stroked Eve's hair from crown to waist as she spoke, "Honey, it's not me you should apologize to. It's lambing season. You know your father and brothers are busy. They're counting on you and Ethan today."

Face still hidden from view, Eve was too ashamed to look at her mother. "I know..." the girl whined, "...they even loaded the truck for us last night... so we wouldn't have to this morning."

"We don't have to tell your father about this do we?" Hannah asked, causing the girl to finally looked up, and hope filled the teen's bloodshot eyes. Shepard's mother continued, "Unless you want to go back to bed that is? You look terrible. Perhaps your father can spare Samuel if you're to tired..."

Eve slid out of bed and headed for the closet. "No, I'm okay." She grabbed a pair of cargo pants, and met her mother's gaze through the reflective metallic surface, smiling timidly. "Thanks Mom."

Hannah smiled back and walked to the door, triggering it to slip into the wall. "Hurry now, breakfast is getting cold." she said and turned to leave.

"Mom?" Eve looked over her shoulder at the woman in the doorway.

"Yes honey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Today was market day on Mindoir colony, but this one was unique, and came only twice a year. A Systems Alliance cruiser was due to arrive in orbit along with the usual cargo vessels. The military ship would spend the next few days resupplying and dropping off a payload of fresh recruits for the colony's garrison and returning with the boys who had finished their six month rotation on-planet. People would flock to the port town from little settlements scattered across the wide fertile valley, to buy supplies, sell their goods, or just to watch the spectacle.

Ethan and Eve Shepard drove up a rough dirt road following a wide river, their six wheeled vehicle kicked up a thick cloud of ocher dust that obscured the trailer the twins towed. The Shepard farm was approximately forty-five miles from the space port so they needed an early start to beat the crowds. The city would be in grid lock before midday, and the twins would likely not return home until late that evening _if_ they were lucky.

The port of Far Watch was built atop a mesa, rising forty feet above Larson Valley, and commanded a spectacular view of the enormous fertile basin, which stretched NE to SW for over one-hundred and fifty miles, ranging from up to seventy-five miles in width and was flanked by two snow capped mountain ranges. The colony spiraled out from the space port for nearly forty miles in all directions, but the remainder of the planet was wilderness, as was the rest of the valley. More than half the inhabitants of Mindoir lived in Far Watch, and the city had swelled over the years to a population of nearly four thousand. It was an exciting place for the young people and the pinnacle of modern society in their eyes, especially to those few who lived apart from it, as the Shepard kids did. Eve's family were traditionalists and believed in returning to a simpler way of life, and they immigrated to Mindoir to do just that. They worked their land with their hands and used animals, such as dogs and horses instead of droids and bots. They grew their own food, raised livestock, and got down in the dirt to work the land. To many of the citizens of the colony, the Shepards, as well as the other independent spirits like them, were considered eccentric, and labeled as separatists, but this perception only caused the family to grow closer and stronger.

"I told you you were going to regret it..." Ethan glanced over at his sister, who was squirming in the passenger seat, trying to get comfortable enough to nap. "...I don't know how you can read that crap, it's so boring." The twins shared a room and he'd been well aware his sister had spent another night hiding under her covers reading. Her latest obsession was the early history of humanity's journey into space.

"Shut up and let me sleep would ya" she croaked.

"Fine, but no slacking off when we get there" Ethan laughed, deciding to give his sister a break for once.

Eve finally got comfortable, her eyes drooping sleepily, as she gazed out at the passing landscape. She loved this area, a bit of wilderness which lay between their farm and the start of the enormous industrial ones run by off-world corporations. It made her sad thinking that one day it would be gone, but for now there were easier places to cultivate and this patch of heaven was safe. The land here was rocky and rose in undulating waves, higher and higher till at last crashing against the base of the mountains towering above. The folds between the hills were filled with thickets of hard wood trees as well as little creeks and streams. The planet once boasted a rich and varied wildlife population, but the native creatures had been decimated by varren, a predatory transplant from the krogan home world of Tuchanka. Reptilian pack hunters known for their savagery, with a bone structure, more canine than lizard and a head which looked very snake-like, the local fawn never stood a chance. Hunting had reduced their numbers around the colony, however the greater wilderness areas were still a very dangerous place. This border land, separating the Shepard farm from the rest of the settlement, was a tamed woodland, and Eve came here often when she wanted to be alone. Solitude was hard to come by in a family of eight, and this cherished stretch of land was sacred to her. A smile crept across her face as she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The vehicle came to a sudden and abrupt halt, waking Eve. "Ethan! What the..." she exclaimed rubbing her eyes.

Her brother was leaning over the vehicle's controls in intense concentration, and Shepard realized they were in town, and the place was jam packed. "Sorry..." he said and gave her a remorseful smile. "Those idiots just stepped into the street without looking." He nodded ahead of the truck and Eve's growing excitement was suddenly and violently quenched.

"Damn..." she said frowning. There before them were a group of teens the same age as the twins. Their dress and manor exuded a superior attitude, and they acted as if they owned the street. These kids were the sons and daughters of corporation executives, classmates, and a thorn in Eve Shepard's side.

A slim, pretty blond girl stepped forward, a frown marring the porcelain perfection of her face. "Hey! Watch where you're going... _Oh_!" Her frown turned to a spiteful smile. "Look everyone! It's the throwbacks! Little Miss _Amazon_ and her side kick _Plow Boy_! How delightful!" she giggled mockingly.

Eve hit the command controls, and her window began to descend into the door. "Just ignore her..." her brother pleaded, but Ethan knew by the look in his sister's eyes, she wasn't about to let Lidiya Derevenko get the last word. Leaning out the open window, Shepard shouted, "Get outa the road _heifer_, before my _side kick_ plows your fat ass into the pavement."

"Eve!" Ethan quickly pulled his sister back inside and hit a button, sending the window shooting up. He knew these two girls had a history, and the boy didn't want it escalating out of control. The twins had work to get done, and this would just complicate things. "Drop it." he commanded.

Smiling crookedly at her brother, Eve crossed her arms, "Okay... but she'd better stay out of my way today. I swear to God Ethan, if she starts anything..." Shepard let the fire in her eyes finish the threat.

"Well it's your funeral, but please... I'm _begging_ you, keep it together until _after_ we have the truck unloaded. We don't need her running to her daddy." He glared at the girl outside who was now screaming insults at his sister, face red and twisted into an ugly mask of anger.

Turning to her brother in astonishment, Shepard exclaimed, "_My_ funeral? You think _I_ can't take _her_?" Eve was genuinely stunned.

Ethan laughed loudly, "What? No! I meant what dad'll do to you if he hears about you fighting with her again." Her twin grinned wickedly and continued, "We both know you'd annihilate her."

Shepard smiled to herself as the gang of teens finally grew bored, and moved off the street entering a building, some sort of club with thumping rhythmic music spilling out. She made a mental note of it's location in an effort to avoid it. Sparring with her nemesis by deflecting her insults and causing the girl to freak out instead, was Eve's pride and joy, and she'd won that round.

Two years ago puberty had struck, and hit Shepard like a sledge hammer, causing her to stand out. She grew taller than the girls in school and most of the boys as well. Her figure developed a woman's curves and the boys noticed. The girls noticed that, and the heckling began. "Chicken legs!" "Stork!" "Amazon!" Names thrown at her by the "in crowd" all wealthy, spoiled and holier-than-thou. She could handle their taunts and loved nothing better than letting them spew their remarks in frustration. Their pettiness never got under her skin, and she enjoyed it when they would finally give up, unable to get a reaction from her. Eve was strong for her age, as all the Shepard clan were. Her body was shaped by years of labor on and around the farm, good food, and growing up with four older brothers. She had become tough, strong, and able to take care of herself, and her brothers had taught her at an early age that you never showed weakness, or you were dead meat.

The truck moved slowly down the street, headed for the central market, and it was slow going. The two were itching to get out of the stuffy cab, and at long last they made it to the loading dock of a large warehouse. They piled out and Eve stretched, while her brother went to deal with the foreman. She leaned lazily against the old rover's dusty trailer and closed her sleepy eyes. _I'm so tired... I'll just rest a few more minutes..._ She felt the trailer shake a bit and heard the cargo door open with a clang, but she tried to ignored it.

"Hey 'Stretch'... gonna help me with these containers?" her brother called.

_Oh no he didn't!_ she thought, and Eve turned a scalding glare on her brother. She hated that nickname. Her legs were her bane, and all her brothers knew it.

"You know Ethan..." she spoke through clenched teeth, "...I may not be allowed to smack the twits at school for crap like that..." she walked up and shoved him against the side of the dirty trailer, "but there's nothin' stopping me from kicking your ass!"

He laughed, reached down and ruffled her hair with a lopsided grin and said, "Come on '_Scrappy'..."_ Then he grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her round, and gave her a halfhearted boot to the butt. "The faster we get this stuff unloaded the more free time we'll have!"

* * *

Two hours later, the siblings had the truck unloaded, the paper work taken care of, and they were hot and tired, but knowing they were stuck in the city, free to do as they pleased, renewed their energy.

"What do you wanna do now?" Ethan asked his sister as they walked to a fountain in a nearby square.

"Think I'll look for Beth, she's probably at the space port waiting for the soldiers to arrive." Eve spoke while wetting a red bandanna in the cool water, then used it to wipe away the sweat and dust she'd accumulated.

Ethan groaned. "Uh, you mind if I _don't_ go?" He couldn't imagine anything worse than hanging out at the space port all afternoon.

Laughing Eve said, "Of course not, but when should we meet back here?" The two planned to return at sundown, giving them several hours with nothing to do. An eternity for a couple of farmer's kids. Eve sat on the edge of the bubbling fountain and activated her omni-tool. She typed a quick message to her friend:

_Where are you?_

_Where do you think, silly._

_Hmmm, the market?_

_Nooooo, you goofball. Guess again._

_The cafe?_

_You can't be that dense, can you?_

_Haha, you're bird watching?_

_Bingo! Hurry, you're going to miss the new flock! _

Smiling to herself, Eve had known all along her best friend would be there, and there would be no prying the boy crazy teen away until all the new blood had been unloaded.

Shepard moved through the mass of bodies, headed in the direction of the space port, which lay on the far edge of town. The further she got from the market, the thinner the crowds were. Ten minutes later she could see the outlines of the customs building, garrison headquarters, and a large ship in the air above. The military vessel slowly descended behind the buildings, settling on the landing platform concealed on the other side. The ship was enormous and dwarfed the adobe offices. _I'd better hurry or I'll never hear the end of it... s_he thought, as she rounded the corner, and waved to her friend.

A mass of girls hung out between the buildings and a low barrier wall, separating the teens from their quarry. The mass was made up of several groups, and Shepard heard her name shouted from the smallest and nearest of them. The owner of the voice pushed clear and waved for Eve to join them. The girl was petite, red haired, and Shepard's best friend: Beth Harris. Covering a yawn Eve joined the excited girl.

"How can you be tired at a time like this?" Beth asked in dismay.

A weary laugh escaped Eve as she spoke, "Because I'm an idiot. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, _and_ just spent the last two hours unloading a ton of cargo."

Beth grabbed her friend's arm, pulling the taller girl after her. "That's no excuse. Look here they are!" she shrieked with delight.

The two girls were enveloped in the mob and the whispering and giggling commenced, causing Eve to cringe. She didn't have the heart to tell Beth she couldn't care less about the young male soldiers filling off the transport ship. Her interest lie more in the vessel the 'new blood' were currently departing. Eventually, her lack of enthusiasm was noted, and Shepard took the opportunity to fall out of the group, and leaned wearily against the customs building.

Mindoir Colony was founded in the Skyllian Verge, an area of space between the Systems Alliance and Batarians' territories. 'The Verge' as the locals called it, was a largely unpopulated and somewhat lawless area of space, with pirates, slavers, a large number of mercenary groups, as well as freelancers, all operating freely within its borders. The Systems Alliance military was known to patrol the quadrant, however, they didn't have enough ships to adequately police the vast area, so in many instances by the time they arrive at a colony in trouble, it was already too late. In response to Mindoir's steady growth and booming commercialized farming, the SA had set up a small garrison. Most of the men and women stationed there were raw recruits, and there weren't many of them. The colony was relatively quiet with little crime, and no one could remember the last time raiders had struck any outlying settlements. Most citizens resisted expanding the garrison, simple because they didn't feel it was necessary, but there were rumors of trouble brewing. The batarians had been first to actively settle words within The Skyllian Verge and they considered the space sovereign territory, and wanted the humans out. Threats were made and the batarians were currently in talks with the Citadel Counsel, but for now the colony was a haven of peace, and tranquility.

To Shepard the port city was a glorious metropolis, and she loved the hustle and bustle of the crowds there. This world was the only home she'd ever known. She was born on Mindoir, had never been off-world, but Eve dreamed of traveling the galaxy someday. She knew they were far from Sol and the center of humanity, but the teen never saw it that way. For her Mindoir was the center of everything, and Earth was an alien world of mystery.

The rotation of the garrison's soldiers was a big event for the girls of Mindoir. Their own special exotic import, with a fresh new crop every six months, and all the teens in the colony made it a point to be there. It was a local custom, an event not to be missed. For the most part, the recruits kept to themselves, never mingling with the civilians. They were only too happy to leave when their time was up, because Mindoir was a crap assignment and no one wanted ties to bind them to such a backwater planet. Another reason most male soldiers kept their distance from the young women, were the stories. The farmer's of Mindoir were a legend in the Corps, when it came to the guarding of their daughter's virtue. It was told, the deadliest thing a marine could face on that world was a furious father, rumored to be more ruthless than a krogan battlemaster. A bit of good-natured flirting was as far as the recruits were willing to go, for fear of death or worse.

For the next hour, the mob of teens hung out just beyond the barrier, gawking at the male soldiers, and ignoring the females. The 'new blood' weren't much older than the girls themselves, and they played along, teasing the young ladies, sending them into giddy peals of laughter. Shepard hung back, leaning against the cool shade of the building, and studied the open cargo hold of the transport ship, completely ignoring all the soldiers in blue camouflage. From her vantage point, Eve could see clearly into the ships enormous hold, but she ached to see more: engines rooms, crew quarters, and cockpits drifted through her weary head. Giving in to the urge to close her eyes, she rested her head against the building, and fantasized about commanding such a vessel. She whispered sleepily, "Sergeant Shepard... Lieutenant Commander Shepard..." testing the various titles out loud, she added, "..._Captain_ Shepard..." A contented sigh slowly escaped, as she teetered on the brink of sleep's seductive embrace, but the sound of a man's amused chuckle startled her, and her eyes opened wide with surprise, and she thought, _Did I say that out loud?_

Realizing she'd been overheard, Shepard cringed and looked around, seeking the eavesdropper. To her right, she observed her friends fifty yards farther down the platform, so she turned, searching to her left. Blinded suddenly by the afternoon sun, Eve squinted, and raised a hand to shield her eyes. All she could see was the silhouette of a male figure, leaning casually on a column beyond the barrier. A second ship descended slowly, blocking the stinging light, and the man's face became clear. The soldier was staring at Eve with a hawkish gaze which mesmerized her. _Oh my God, he's cute... no that isn't right...Daniel Devereux is cute, this guy, he's... he's..._ Disconcerted by the realization she found the stranger attractive, Shepard remained mute. _Say something you twit, don't just stand here gawking... _The guy was smiling now, in a wolfish way that made her heart race.

"Captain, eh?" he said. His voice was deep, his speech foreign, and she wondered where he was from. The marine before her wore regulation fatigues, was ruggedly handsome, hadn't shaved today, had mop of shaggy, brown hair, sun-bleached on the ends, a strong, tanned face, and he was about six feet tall. Eve's gaze was drawn to his chest. The shirt he wore enhanced the contours of his body and left no doubt he was in good shape, and _very_ well built. The soldier was also young, but not as young as the recruits filling off the transport vessel. Shepard figured he was in his early twenties. The marine's tanned skin, weathered hair, worn clothes, and laid-back manner, were all dead giveaways that he'd been planet-side for some time. She was sure he wasn't new to the colony, and a troubled expression clouded her face, as she realized she'd never seen him before. Mindoir was a small place, with a limited number of SA soldiers, and if he _had _been here as long as his appearance suggested, she should have run into him at least once. Unable to gather her wits she continued her silent appraisal. Shepard felt the marine had a commanding prescience and an experienced look about him, then glancing over the young man's uniform Eve noticed his stripes. _So he's an officer..._ she thought. Unfamiliar with the Systems Alliance's hierarchy, she had no idea what rank they signified, but she knew officers were given an assigned on Mindoir for one of three reasons: training, a last assignment before retirement, or punishment. This guy looked like someone who didn't care much for rules or regulations, and from his appearance and demeanor, Eve was convinced he was here because of the latter.

An amused chuckle snapped her back to the here and now. "Cat got your tongue, lass?" He asked with a wink.

Embarrassed, Eve glared at him, and prepared to spout a scathing retort, but all that came out was a croaky sort of squeak. The soldier continued to lean against the column and stare, and an engaging smile stretched across his handsome face. _What's wrong with me... please don't act like a twit... He's just a guy... No big deal... _Unconsciously she wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and tried to recover her dignity. "Excuse me?" she irritably replied.

The marine pulled out a cigarette, lit it, took a long, deep, draw on the butt, held it a few seconds, and finally exhaled a cloud of blue gray smoke, "You just said 'Captain Shepard' and I wondered who this _Captain_ might be." He chuckled in amusement once again. "Maybe I know him."

The soldier's teasing manner caused a blush to appear on her cheeks. Eve hated being teased and was usually very capable of handling herself in a game of words, but this man unnerved her. "That's none of your business." she stated.

"Mmmmm..." he purred, as he took another drag on the cigarette. "He must be your sweetheart then. Guess I'm outa luck." The marine's lips parted in a wide grin.

Eve's mouth dropped in shock, and she stammered, "D-Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations." The fact that she was conversing with herself suddenly dawned on her, causing the blush on her face to deepen. Quickly, before he could tease her about talking to one's self, she added in anger, "It's not polite to stare either!"

Hoping for the support of her friends, Eve turned, desperately searching for Beth. Her friends had noticed Shepard and this mysterious marine, and they were grinning, giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Eve knew she would get no help from them.

"Sorry, lass... I see something I like... I can't help but look." Shepard spun around, facing him once again, and the marine was boldly admiring her figure. His frank declaration and blatant ogling, rattled her. Suddenly he stood and began walking toward her. _Oh my God, what... what should I do? _A heat was building inside her, had been building since she'd first seen his silhouette, and that last statement had turned the slow burn into a raging inferno. She'd been on the receiving end of male admirers a time or two, but she'd never experienced anything like this. It usually took her time to warm up to someone, but this man had profoundly affected her from the start. Eve was confused and a little scared of the powerful feelings surging within her. _What is wrong with me! Why can't I think... _He reached the barrier and vaulted it with ease, causing her to back peddled awkwardly. Every action she took only seemed to cause Shepard further degradation and she desperately wanted to run away, but her pride refused to be subjected to such a humiliation. The marine's long legs carried him closer and closer, even though she continued her retreat. When he reached the shade of the customs building he halted, "I'm not gonna bite ya miss..." he said defensively, but added, "...unless you want me too..." a hopeful expression lit up his eyes, and to her everlasting shame, Eve turned and fled, followed by amused laughter. He called out, "See you around Gorgeous!" and Shepard ran all the way back to the cargo truck, never slowing, never stopping, her pride shattered into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

_You... idiot... stupid, stupid idiot... _Hyperventilating uncontrollably, Shepard was in danger of passing out, so she put her head between her knees, and took long, deep breaths. As she endeavored to regain control, she couldn't decide if her current condition was a result of the encounter with the marine, or the frantic dash, but she suspected both played a role. A fighter to her core, Shepard never backed down from a challenge, even when the odds were stacked against her, and Eve's ego was now sorely damaged. She had always been prideful of her ability to handle any situation, especial around the opposite sex, and just now she had failed miserably. _A twit... you know you just acted like a __**twit**__... I'm never gonna hear the end of this... __Beth's never gonna let me live this down... _Eve would never admit it to a single soul, and tried to deny it to herself, but the soldier had aroused something in her, emotions she had never experienced that strongly before, and Shepard felt betrayed by her body, because as much as his teasing angered her, a tiny part of her also reveled in it.

At last her gasps lessened and she straightened. _Why did I run for God's sake! So humiliating..._ Realization dawned, but it didn't make Eve feel any better about herself. Knowing she'd run, not because of the things the soldier said, but because of how his very presence made her feel, only enhanced Shepard's misery that much more. There were still several hours left before Ethan would meet her, and she found she was terribly thirsty. Looking around the square, Eve spotted a small cafe, and typed out a quick note to her brother, informing him where she'd be. As she crossed the open area, she couldn't get the man out of her head. _He's probably proud of himself... probably bragging to his buddies right now... Big, bad, soldier boy scares the socks off the poor little local... I'm such an idiot. _

As she neared the building, Shepard could hear a rowdy crowd inside, cheering in unison as some sports team back on Earth scored a goal, run, or basket. Peace and quiet were what she craved, so she chose to sit outside. A niche was tucked between the cafe and it's neighboring building, a secluded dinning area, out of sight of the main street. It was shaded by a vine covered trellis and the perfect hideaway. Right now, being bombarded by her friends was the last thing Eve wanted, so she withdrew into that dim place. No other customers shared the alcove with her, for which she was thankful. _I'm such a coward..._ _spineless... weak... s_he berated herself. _Who __**was**_ _that guy, and why haven't I seen him before... _Shepard crossed her arms on the table top and laid her weary head down. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax while she waited for the waitress. _Just don't think about it... next time will be different... yeah, next time..._ _it'll be him running like a little girl... _A wistful smile spread across Eve's face, and she began fantasizing about their next meeting, plotting how she'd exact sweet revenge and redeem her wounded pride. Hearing footsteps approach, the teen called out, "I'd like a cola, please... with lots of ice.

Assuming the waitress had just arrived, Shepard opened her eyes and looked up, but wasn't prepared for the sight before her. In the place of the expected server, stood the mysterious marine. The sight of him was so surprising that all the things Eve had planed to do and say in just such a moment, vanished in an instant. She cautioned herself to keep cool this time, so she sat up, leaned back and stretched out her long legs, resting them on the chair opposite her, but his unreadable expression caused her to cross her arms self-consciously as well.

"You know, it really _is_ rude to stare. Don't they teach you _boys _manners in boot camp?" Shepard said sarcastically, and raised a flawless left eyebrow. The soldier just stood there, silent, lost in his own thoughts, and Eve felt helpless under that penetrating gaze. _His eyes, that's what's so striking... His dark skin and those light eyes... What color are they? Green? Haze? Wait! What the heck am I thinking... Quit being a twit and say something... _A shiver overcame her, and she prayed the soldier hadn't noticed, but his stony expression transformed into one of delight, and she knew he had.

"You dropped this back on the platform..." he stepped forward, squatting down beside her. "I just wanted to return it." They were eye to eye now, and only a few feet apart, his proximity allowed her to see his dazzling eyes so much better, and his scent drifted over her. An intoxicating amalgam of gun oil, engine grease, and the smell a man has after a day's hard work. It affected her more powerfully than any cologne ever had. He held something out to her, and slowly prying her eyes away from his, Eve found herself looking upon her red bandanna. "Uh, thanks..." she whispered and reached for the rag, but instead of taking the piece of cloth, she found her hand captured in his firm, yet gentle grip.

"Name's Jake." he said with a boyish grin, and shook her hand.

"So you _do _have manners after all." Shepard stated flatly.

He laughed softly and let go. Pulling out the nearest chair, he asked. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Sure, whatever..." she said feigning disinterest, but inside she was a flustered mess.

"Excellent..." Jake replied with an ever widening grin. A shadow fell between them as the waitress walked up. The marine turned his beguiling smile on her, "Ah, good day to ya Kate, looking luscious as always."

The woman smiled enticingly down at the soldier, and glanced coolly at Eve. "Haven't seen you've ugly mug around here in awhile O'Malley, where've you been hiding."

Jake chuckled and winked up at her, "Here and there..."

"I'll bet. What'll it be today?" she asked him, but raised a disapproving eyebrow in Eve's direction.

Jake looked at Shepard and said, "Gorgeous here, will have a cola with lots of ice." The marine's eyes drilled into Eve's, and an awkward silence filled the alcove.

Clearing her voice, the waitress asked, "And what would you like Jake?"

A smug grin spread over his lips, and his unblinking stare sent thrilling tingles throughout Eve's body. "Hmmm... let... me... think..." His eyes roamed over her and Shepard blushed. "Sorry Katie dear, ya don't serve what I'm thirstin' for_..._ but I'll take a turian ale instead."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Eve tried not to show it. The server turned to her and asked hastily, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." she replied meekly, unable to meet the woman's gaze. The waitress turned, and left Eve and the solider alone once more.

Having seen Jake's interaction with the waitress, Eve deduced he was some kind of 'ladies-man'. The two of them had shared a knowing smile when he'd said '_Kate_' looked 'luscious', and the fact that he then began to suggestively tease her, in the presence of a woman he _obviously_ knew well, evoked a steely determination to resist this strange attraction she felt for him.

_I can't let this guy get under my skin... I can't! He's probably just playing mind games with me anyway... Look at him. Thinks he's sooooo smooth... thinks he just has to flash that smile, and he'll have us girls wrapped around his finger... I'll show him, and I'll beat him at his own game. _She heaved an inner sigh, said a quick prayer for strength, and thought, _Here goes nothing..._

Lowering her legs slowly, Eve leaned forward provocatively, stretching her arm across the table, palm up, giving him her sweetest smile. "I think you have something that belongs to me, Soldier Boy..." She cheered inside her head, _You didn't expect __**that**_ _did you!_

Surprise shown plainly on his rugged face, and he leaned back in his chair. Jake held up the dirty rag and twirled it around his finger. "Ya mean this ole thing?" he asked innocently. "Why don't ya come over here and get it?" He patted his leg suggesting she have a seat there.

_Okay, stay calm... just play along... remember this jerk is __**trying **__to get to you... _She rolled her eyes, sighed, and sat back in her chair trying to look bored and indifferent, but a vision of actually doing what he suggested, invaded her brain, and set her heart racing. _No, no, no, no, __no... _she fought desperately to erase the notion from her mind, and frantically envisioned the most horrifying thing she could think of, ..._Lambs at slaughter, lambs at slaughter, lambs at slaughter..._ and the tactic worked like a charm. "Fine, keep it. I was going to throw it away anyway." she said, and Eve was thankful of the chair, because she suddenly felt so weak she didn't think she could stand, but the teen was confident she'd hid the effects his last statement had had on her, however, she was wrong.

Shepard greatly underestimated his powers of perception. Jake was a hunter, a marine infiltrator, a special forces operative, and he _had _noticed. He read signs she wasn't even aware she was sending: pulse at her throat quickening, the dilation of her pupils, goose bumps on her skin, and the biggest tell of all, her mouth. In the short time they had spent together, the soldier had observed that the girl bit her lower lip every time she appeared anxious, or embarrassed, and she had done it just now without realized it. So the big marine sat back, smiling in amusement, willing to play along. Chuckling to himself, Jake tucked the rag into his pants pocket. "It's right here if you change your mind" he said as he patted the hidden bundle and winked boldly.

To Eve's great relief the waitress returned, and set down their drinks, but she didn't stick around, and the two were alone again. Shepard's throat was parched and she immediately picked up her soda and drank deeply. For a few blissful seconds she felt nothing but the relief the cool liquid provided her dry mouth. Across the table Jake watched her, his eyes fixated on her throat as she swallowed. Sighing with contentment, Eve set down her half empty glass. Refreshed, she began to feel cocky, so she played with the condensation building on the glass. The marine's eyes were drawn to her fingers, trailing up and down the wet surface, and he had a a hungry look on his face which reminded Shepard of the barn cats, as they stalked their prey. For the first time Eve questioned her sanity for playing this game. Sitting across from her was no school boy, not even one of the young service men that were recycled through the garrison. This was a man, and his desire was achingly plain to see as he watched her toying with her drink. Knowing she should back off, Shepard instead chose to forge on, because she was obviously starting to get to him, and Eve's desire to make the soldier squirm overrode her good sense. _Say something, get him talking... You've got him now... _

"So Jake, why haven't I seen you around?" she asked, abandoning the glass and setting back in her chair.

"I spend most of my time in the wilds, with the survivors." He picked up his mug and drank long and deep, then set it down saying, "No reason a _good_ girl like you should know a guy like me... and a million reasons you _shouldn't._"

Eve shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and refused to back down. "How long have you been on Mindoir?"

"Hmmm..." he purred "Two years now." Her shocked surprise seemed to please him greatly. Mindoir was a small colony, there were no strangers in this community, yet here sat an enigma.

"Where are you from? Your speech is... strange."

"Earth, Old Dublin." he stated flatly.

An earnest expression of delight fill Eve's eyes, "You're Earth-born! What's it like there, _really_ like?"

Jake frowned and took another long drink, then stated bluntly, "Crowded." His answer didn't seem to please her, because she rolled her eyes and sat back again crossing her arms.

"That's no answer..." she pouted.

The soldier shrugged and added, "Crowded, miserable hell hole?" Shepard looked as if she thought he was kidding her, so Jake said, "Maybe I'm not the best person to paint you a pretty picture of the 'home world'."

Eve realized his answers hadn't been jests, and the soldier seemed genuinely uncomfortable talking about his home. Normally she would have used this insight to torment him further, but something in Jake's eyes, a kind of lost and lonely expression, gave her pause, so Shepard took pity on him by changing the subject.

"How long have you been with the SA?" she asked cheerfully, but Eve's smile withered when she saw that the marine's frown deepened, and he looked away leaving her question unanswered. The mood had quickly changed and a heavy silence dragged on. Eve didn't understand what she had said to offend him and she felt horrible. Several moments passed and still he sat in silence, looking away. Shepard stood and excused herself, "I really should go... my brother will be..." As she passed his chair Jake reached out and took her wrist. Eve turned and looked down at him in surprised wonder.

"Where ya goin' Gorgeous..." Jake was smiling again, but it didn't reach his eyes. "My turn now... What would your da say if he saw you here... alone... with me? Hmmm?" he asked with more than a little sarcasm.

_He'd kick my ass and feed you to the dogs... _she thought, and yanked her wrist free, glaring down at him, refusing to answer.

Jake propped his feet up on a table, blocking her exit. Next, he interlaced his fingers and placed his hands behind his head, causing the muscles in his arms to stretch the sleeves of his shirt. With a smug grin plastered across his face Jake tossed out another, "Ya never told me who this _Captain _Shepard was, is it a secret? Is he your... lover?" The soldier's eyes traveled the length of her and even now, angry as she was becoming, that look caused Eve's stomach to do flip flops, and her heart skipped a beat, but she remained silent. "Here's another... Have ya ever been kissed Gorgeous?" Shepard's face bloomed brightly and Jake laughed. "Aye, no need to speak darlin', your face was all the answer I needed."

Shepard did her best to ignore his cruelness, but she was struggling. _What... W-What did I say? Why is he being such a jerk? I just asked about Earth... _She felt tears welling and the very thought of crying in front of him infuriated her. To distract attention from her brimming eyes, Eve threw out an observation of her own. "How old are you? Because if you wana know what I think? I think you're acting like a four year old." Desperate to find a way out gracefully, Shepard knew now that this was a dangerous game with consequences, and she had been a fool to participate in the first place.

"How old are _you _Eve?" he threw back at her. She was beginning to really detest him. Yet she still couldn't bring herself to walk away. Then it hit her, he'd just used her name. Her shocked expression only encouraged him to add, "...or should I salute you, Captain Shepard..." Her eyes narrowed and filled with fury.

_All this time... All... this... time... he knew me... _"How the hell do you know my name?" she demanded. He just sat there, looking pleased with himself, chuckling softly. "Answer me you smug bastard... have you been _spying_ on me? What are you, some kind of stalker?"

Jake laughed then, long, loud and hard. Anger overcame Eve's reason, and she didn't think, she just reacted. In her frustration Shepard lashed out at him, kicking the marine's legs from the table and sending him crashing backward onto the dusty pavement. The surprise on his face brought her immense satisfaction, but seeing the soldier crashing to the ground, forcefully, sent a chill through her, and Eve instantly regretted it. Stomach churning, she began back peddling fast, but he was faster. Jake was up on his feet with a speed and agility that amazed and frightened her, and the marine closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye.

Shepard ran out of room and her back came against the cafe's wall. Jake was so close now she couldn't see anything but two metal dog tags laying against his heaving chest. Eve fixated on them as if they were a sacred talisman of protection, which she read over and over, like a chant, _Jacob O'Malley, 1482-AC-6496, blood type B+..._ The soldier took another step forward, pressing her against the wall with the full length of his body and the spell was broken. Shepard's hands went to his chest, and she pushed against him weakly. Shaking now, Eve was physically trembling with fear, scared of what he was going to do next, but she also shook from the excitement the marine's touch aroused within her. It was an overpowering new emotion, surging unchecked through her, a sensation Shepard had never felt before. Jake's body pressing against hers caused her heart to race, her muscles to quiver, and Eve was sure she was going to explode. Shepard struggled to free herself, but she was hopelessly trapped between two solid walls, one made of adobe and the other of flesh. The barrier at her back, was cool and smooth, the one pressing against her, was warm and heaving. Eve could feel his chest rise and fall under her palms, and knew Jake was breathing hard. _He... he's really pissed now... What am I gonna do... _Panic threatened to take hold when she felt his hands on her, slowly sliding up the sides of her body. Eve tried to speak, tried to plead with him, but her mouth had gone dry, and her words stuck in her throat. The intense sensations his light touch set off in their wake, caused her vision to blur, and Shepard nearly swooned. It was as if lightning were shooting through her, causing the tips of her toes and fingers to tingle. Desperate to get as far away from him as she could, Shepard began to struggle harder, but the soldier was to strong, and she couldn't move him an inch. Jake's left hand stopped at her waist, resting lightly on her hip, but his right one continued its slow journey north. A whiskered cheek brushed lightly against Eve's temple, and she didn't dare look up. Murmuring softly, Shepard was having trouble getting a coherent sentence out, and she wanted to apologize, wanted to say so many things, but all that came out was stuttering nonsense. The marine's traveling hand was now at her throat, so Eve closed her eyes, and tried to plead with him, "...please Jake... I didn't mean... please, just let me... I'm so sorry... You have to believe..."

His breath caressed her forehead as he calmly said, "Hush... Be still..."

A large callused hand cupped her chin, and a rough thumb began tracing the outline of her soft trembling lips. Eve's stomach dropped into her toes when he began to gently force her head up. She didn't want to look into his eyes again, didn't want to see that cruel grin, or the angry glare, so Shepard squeezed her blue eyes tight. Eve felt him lower his head, and for a split second she was in heaven and hell simultaneously. _He's going to kiss me! Oh God..._ _Please... please..._ Her mind in complete chaos, she didn't know if she was pleading for him to stop or to keep going. Lips, cool and soft bushed lightly against her ear. "Shepard," he whispered, and the vibration of his deep voice and heat of his breath caused an involuntary sigh to escape her. Jake's lips grazed her skin lightly as they moved lazily from her ear, tracing a path softly to her jaw, continuing on to blaze a trail across her throat and ending at her other ear. Overcome by the effects this simple touch had on her, Eve went limp, and he caught her, slipping his left arm around her waist. Jake's warm, moist breath caressed her as he spoke her name quietly again. "Shepard." His breathing was slow and steady now, Eve's was anything but.

Shepard felt his lips leave her ear, and she knew instinctively that he was looking down at her now. "Eve, open your eyes." the marine said softly. Shaking her head, she squeezed them even tighter, filled with an irrational fear that if she did as he asked, she'd loose herself forever. "Open your eyes." he commanded gently. Shepard felt her self-control slipping away, and knew once it went, he would be in total control. Jake's hand let loose her chin and she could feel him brushing back a stray lock of her hair. "Please... open your eyes for me..." he pleaded. The voice of reason screaming in her head, demanded her lids stay locked tight, but they betrayed her, and Eve cursed them bitterly. Slowly her eyes opened, but in a final act of rebellion, Shepard turned away from him, looking instead out onto the street. Amazement filled her fevered brain, as she realized that the world was still turning, and people moved about the day like normal. Confusion shown on her face. Didn't they know the world had just turned upside down and time was slowly stopping, every second a minute, every minute an hour. Eve gave up her struggles to push him away, instead, she clung to his muscular biceps, and she felt Jake's arms taut and straining as if he were using every ounce of strength, in an epic struggle. "Look at me little girl..." he teased, and that got her attention, firing up her resolve again, allowing her to regain some self-control, but she did look at him. _Worked like a charm, _his expression seemed to say, as they locked gazes. Eve's irritation grew, and she began struggling once more, with renewed strength and purpose. Shoving him hard, she angrily said, "Don't call me that!"

Jake looked down at her, and asked innocently, "Don't call you what?"

Cheeks blooming brightly, she stammered, "I-I'm not a little girl... Don't call me that."

He smiled, "Aye... but ya are darlin."

Grinding her teeth in frustration, she said, "No... I'm... Not..."

The marine's smile widened, exposing his perfect teeth, and a mischievous twinkle lit up his eyes, "Care to prove it?"

Eve's struggles ceased, and her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Prove it? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked sarcastically.

Jake starred down at her, silently, for several moments, allowing her to come to her own conclusions. When she began biting her lip, he knew she'd had enough time. "It means prove it... what do _ya_ think it means?" he drawled.

The vein in her throat was beating fast, and Eve shuddered once, then she lied to the soldier holding her. "I don't know..." she said shyly, and blushed.

Jake let go of Shepard, but braced his arms on either side of her, trapping Eve between them, and becoming eye level with her, he said with a sly twinkle in his hazel orbs, "Oh, come on lass... I can tell by your face you've thought of somethin'."

Eve studied his thick, solid arms, giving up the idea of forcing her way past them. She refused to run again anyway, so she crossed her arms, and glared at his condescending smile. Kissing him, she knew was what he was trying to provoke her into saying, and the thought of actually doing it set the butterflies in her stomach into frantic flight. The girlish infatuation she had for him and her earlier humiliations annoyed her. Shepard's desire to turn the tables on him grew, giving her the strength to continue with the game, even though she was terrified of it's outcome. Jake had been wrong, Eve had been kissed before, several times in fact, she'd even had a boyfriend at one point, but she knew the juvenile kisses she had engaged in were not going to 'prove' anything to the marine. Shepard made up her mind, she wanted to see him quivering helplessly at her feet, so she dove in head first.

Taking Jake's head in her hands, Shepard pulled him closer staring intently into his dazzling eyes, as she brushed her lips against his once, softly, and sweetly. Keeping her eyes locked on his, Eve moved in again, lingering longer, slowly increasing the pressure and intensity of her mouth's exploration, all the while watching his reaction to her advances. Jake braced himself against the wall with one arm and gathered her up with the other, pressing her once more against himself. The soldier's embrace caused Eve's head to spin dizzily, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing their kiss to deepen. The leisurely pace of Shepard's kiss lasted several minutes, her lips moving against Jake's delicately, tenderly. The muscles in the marine's arms flexed, and his lips attempted to take control, moving more and more commandingly across her own. Taking his head in her hands once again, Eve held him in place as she disengaged from his mouth. They stood motionless, starring at each other, both breathing hard. The undisguised passion radiating off him, and the blazing desire in his eyes caused Shepard to smile triumphantly. "Was that proof enough Soldier Boy?" she asked sweetly.

Jake smiled wickedly. "I don't know... lets see how ya handle this." he challenged, taking her head in his free hand, he quickly claimed her lips passionately. The soldier's mouth devoured hers greedily, demanding that she hold nothing back. Relaxing his grip on her, Jake's hands entwined in her silky hair, and grabbing two fistfuls of the raven locks, the marine gently pulled Eve's head back, exposing her neck. Towering over her, Jake drank in her face, her flushed cheeks, her swollen lips, her glistening eyes, and her delicate neck. Lowering his head, Shepard felt Jake's mouth at her throat, his lips kissed, sucked and nibbled tenderly, setting her skin on fire as he made his way down the arch of her vulnerable flesh, sending electricity shooting through her once again. Clinging to him for support, Eve trembled uncontrollably, and she shook as if she were standing on the freezing surface of Noveria without an enviro suit. The soldier's lips reached her mouth once more, and his kiss was a powerful, penetrating, embrace. When she didn't think she could endure another second, it softened to a slow, lingering rhythm. A moan filled the alcove and Eve was startled to realize it had come from her. It had sounded feral, wild, and inhuman. Jake grit his teeth and growled in response and attacked her mouth hungrily again, crushing her against the wall. She was dizzy with passion, and lack of air before he finally relented his assault.

Panting hard, both of them were breathless, and Jake rubbed her arms, back and neck, massaging away the tension her shaking had caused. Shepard couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, because she feared seeing her reflection and not recognizing herself, but the soldier wouldn't let her look away, so she focused on his lips.

_Am I crazy? I can't believe what just happened... but, but that was... amazing... _

There was a small scar on his lower lip, and Shepard raised a timid hand, running her finger over it. Her touch sent shutters down his body. A smile crept over her lips and she felt victorious then, realizing she held that kind of power in the tip of a finger, Eve tried it again, tracing his moist lips this time. Again she was rewarded with a tremble and groan.

Jake reached up and caught her hand, pulling it slowly above her head, pinning it against the wall. That smug smile was back, smeared crossed his face and Shepard stiffened. Jake leaned in, stealing one more passionate kiss before resting his head against her neck. She could hear him gritting his teeth in an effort to hold back, and it dawned on her... this whole experience, the most intense thing that had ever happened to her, had ever _dreamed _would happen, was only a fraction of what he _wanted_ it to be. The knowledge rocked her to her core, and she gasped. She felt his mouth spread into a wicked grin against her skin. "Now ya understand..." he said, his voice thick with pent up desire. Panic threatened to overtake her, but the feeling receded when he suddenly released her.

Planting both hands against the wall, Jake caged her in once more, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "_You_ wanted to play little girl... Ya think you've got what it takes to finish this game?" He threw it out like a challenge, and she finally understood, she was playing with a handicap. Somehow, someway he knew her and knew her well. Jake had been playing her like a master musician and she, his instrument of choice. With that realization Eve's determination and resolve to resist, to deny him, to see him begging on his knees, solidified into a will of iron. _Bastard... this ends now..._

Smiling sly, Shepard maneuvered Jake so she had _him_ pinned against the wall. "You bet your ass I have what it takes Soldier _Boy_..." she declared, and let her eyes wander over his body. The marine raised an eyebrow, and that one brow told her all she needed to know. He hadn't expected that answer, hadn't anticipated this from her, didn't believed she'd take it this far. _I have you now... you're going down... _Eve leaned in and kissed him deeply, violently crushing Jake's lips with her hungry assault, allowing him to pull her close once more, folding his body tightly around hers. Her hands went to the soldier's hair and she pulled mercilessly, forcing his mouth down upon her own with even greater force, and Eve could feel every inch of him, tight as a spring and ready to explode. Torturing the marine cruelly, Shepard used her body as a weapon, pressing her hips close against his, and sliding a hand down his back, dragging her fingernails as she went. She knew when to spring her trap, get her revenge and win this impossible game they had begun.

Jake's voice was the signal and when he spoke it was choked with desire. "Shepard." he called softly.

Moving her mouth across his rough cheek, and over his jaw, Eve used her teeth and tongue on the soldier's neck, biting and sucking roughly, until she felt violent shudders run through him.

"Say my name Jake..." she commanded as she devoured him.

"Shepard..." he said breathlessly.

Ego swelling, Eve was emboldened to new heights. "No... say my name... say my _first_ name..."

"Eve..."

Shepard giggled, drunk with power. "Jake?" she whispered in his ear. "Jake, can you hear me Soldier Boy..."

He swallowed hard and mumbled an acknowledgment, "Aye..." Taking his head in her hands Eve brought his mouth to her own, kissing him deeply, one last time. Then she let the axe fall, springing away from his grasp, she put a table between them as fast as possible. "I win!" she cried victoriously. A maniacal giggle burst from her reddened lips. She could only imagine what she must look like: eyes as wild and crazy as a dust head's, clothes rumpled, hair a tangled mess, lips swollen and red, and her neck... her blood ran cold as she looked at the dark marks she'd left on his. O_h no, please no... no marks, let there be no marks... _Her hand flew to the spot his lips had been, but Eve forced that horror out of her mind, it was tainting the sweet taste of her victory. Shepard backed toward the exit of the alcove, afraid to turn her back on the marine. Reaching the relative safety of the sidewalk, Eve paused to bask in his burning glare. Jake looked imposing enough to take on a krogan mercenary with nothing but his bare hands. Licking her index finger, slowly, suggestively, just to get one more dig in, Shepard raised her hand high above her head in triumph, and flicked the finger. "Score one for me." she cheered, and smiled deviously.

Jake was smiling again too and that unsettled her. He leaned against the wall in the deepening shadows and crossed his arms. "Run home little girl..." the soldier purred. "You won a battle... but I'll win the war. You can bet that sweet ass on it Gorgeous."

Shepard continued to back away, never taking her eyes from his, but once she was out of his line of sight, Eve turned and ran as fast as she could to the safety of the old rover. She didn't even try to fool herself into believing she hadn't run like a school girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the world of Mass Effect, and I am not profiting from this fan fiction...**

**Chapter Two**

_Run little girl... run to your haven... run home... _Jake though, as he watched Shepard turn the corner, resisting the urge to follow. The big marine heaved a heavy sigh, and stalked irritably to the overturned chair, his face a mask of frustration, as he stared down at the spot where Eve had sent him crashing backward. A throbbing he hadn't noticed before, drew his hand to the back of his head, and he hissed in pain when his fingers connected with a swelling knot. Turning the seat upright, the moody soldier sat down, taking the mug and downing what was left, in one long gulp. Jake shifted uncomfortably, he needed a cold shower, but that wasn't an option, so he reached for the next best thing. O'Malley pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket, but the thing was a pitiful sight, crushed either by her kick, or his fall, it didn't matter which, they were ruined. "Goddamn it..." he muttered under his breath, and pulled all the smokes out, spreading them on the table, searching for at least one he could salvage. Finally he found one, crushed and bent all to hell, but whole. He took out a lighter, flicked the tiny blue flame to life, and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs to capacity. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and held it in until his lungs burned, enjoying the sensation. His eyelids parted slightly, and his body begin to relax, as he slowly exhaled. Movement caught his eye as Kate, the waitress returned to check on her customers. Jake flashed her a charming smile and said, "You're a sight for sore eyes Katie."

The woman smiled and said with a smirk, "What happened to your _friend_? Did she finally figure out what a mutt you are?"

"Aye, the lass ran away from this big bad wolf." he stated, and they both laugh heartily.

"You need a refill handsome?" she asked.

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, the soldier tried to play on her sympathies, "Aye, but I think I'll be need'n something a bit stronger than ale... whiskey, and make it a double would ya darlin'?"

"Sure thing Jake." the woman turned to leave, but changed her mind. Looking back she said, "Hey O'Malley?"

"Kate?" a knowing smile inched across his face.

"Are you staying in town tonight?"

"Hadn't planned on it. You know a reason I should change my mind?" he asked with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"You know I do." She gave him a seductive smile and walked away.

Jake admired the departing waitress's ample "reasons" as he let the cigarette do its work. _Ah, now there's a women for ya... Why are ya so determined to dally with that lass, when such a woman as this is about?_ O'Malley shook his head in frustration. He'd given up trying to understand his uncharacteristic attraction to the Shepard girl months ago, but that didn't mean she wasn't still driving him crazy, her and the whole planet in general. The marine was bored out of his mind. Jake had led a turbulent and violent existence up until setting foot on this world. The peace and tranquility of Mindoir had been fine for the first week, but this tedious existence was slowly driving the man mad, and he attributed his undeniable compulsion to be near Eve as proof of his waning sanity. The soldier was physically attracted to her now, but in the beginning, he'd only felt a driving need to protect her, which confused the hell out of Jake, because this God-forsaken backwater posed no threat to a kid like her. O'Malley had an uncanny ability to sense danger, developed after years struggling to survive, enduring the slums of Old Dublin as a child, running with a street gang as teen, and prevailing through many impossible situations he encountered during missions with the SA, but every time he saw Eve Shepard, that sense of unease would begin to tickle his subconscious. Believing the serenity of this world, was starting to mess with his head, Jake figured he was unconsciously trying to put himself in an impossible situation as a compensation, but this sense of accountability he felt for Eve's well-being had invaded his psyche the moment he'd first seen her a year ago. In the beginning, the marine had been intrigued by his atypical concern for the stranger, because O'Malley had long ago learned a terrible lesson in self-reliance, and had hardened his heart to the plights and misfortunes of others. His had been a lonely, solitary life, and the circumstances of that life had formed him into the man he was today, A man who trusted no one, detached from his emotions, had a low tolerance for bull shit, and lived life by his on personal set of rules. The unexpected interest in a girl, six years younger than himself, had thrown a wrench in a cog of the wheel that was his life. So, Jake began his pursuit of answers, making it a point to spend as much time as possible in and around the area Shepard called home. He'd attempted to give up his relentless drive several times, but always found his way back into the foothills, looking down into the little valley with the whitewashed farm house and large metal barn. _I'm losing my __**fucking**__ mind... _he thought, taking another drag on his crooked cigarette, and his mind wandered back to his first encounter with Eve, a year ago in this very nook._.._

* * *

Sgt. Jacob O'Malley was in town for a meeting with his commanding officer, Lieutenant Darryl Edwards. Jake's monthly sit-rep on the surveyors was due, and the sergeant wasn't exactly welcomed at the garrison these days, so the lieutenant had chosen an out of the way cafe for their appointment. O'Malley's straight forward, no-nonsense take on life didn't mesh well with the garrison commander, Colonel Nikolai Grivas, who was a frivolous old man, that enjoyed the power and privileges his position afforded. The sergeant and the colonel butted heads on everything, and the old man was secretly intimidated by his subordinate. The garrison commander had unrestricted access to the sergeant's personnel file and it was impressive. O'Malley was a skilled and valued special forces operative, and his training was wasted on the colony, but the young, headstrong marine had gotten himself into trouble with someone, someone with powerful friends, and so was sent here. The colonel was stuck with him and he knew that O'Malley was well aware of it. Assigned to Mindoir four years ago, Colonel Grivas was awaiting retirement, with only had two years left, and dealing with the bull headed sergeant wasn't in his agenda. The old man encouraged the young marine to, do what he had to do to get things done, _without_ showing his face around the garrison. This arrangement suited the sergeant just fine, so Jake was given a lot of slack, and he took full advantage. Collecting the sergeant's monthly sit-rep fell on the shoulders of the lieutenant, the only CO on planet worth a damn in Jake's opinion. The two men had finished going over the report and were enjoying their drinks, when a commotion on the street caught their attention.

A group of teen-aged girls had cornered a petite redhead, and were tormenting the wee thing mercilessly. The sight of the sobbing girl trapped, helplessly cowering like a mouse, awakened long dormant memories in Jake. Dark thoughts threatened to emerge, bringing with them suppressed feelings of bitter cold, gnawing hunger, and overwhelming sadness. Five minutes went by and the sergeant had seen enough. Jake stood, intending to break up the mob, not for any concern he had for the girl, but to dispel the taboo before him which had triggered his flashback. A hand on his arm restrained him, and Jake looked down at Edwards. The lieutenant shook his head, and O'Malley glared at the older man, but the lieutenant just grinned boyishly saying, "She don't need your help man, take a look. Here comes the cavalry! Damn it O'Malley sit down, this is gonna get _real_ good."

Jake sat back down as a tall, raven haired girl appeared and began shoving her way through the mob. When she reached the little redhead, she gathered the crying girl in her arms and glared fiercely, at the mob's leader, a damn cute blond. The protective girl's face transformed to one of concern and care as she spoke softly to the cowering redhead, and her words of comfort and encouragement seemed to have a positive affect on the mouse. The dark haired girl was striking. Jake couldn't quite put his finger on what drew him, but he kept returning to her face. The blond was by far, more to his tastes if he _had_ to choose which of the girls was better looking. That one would be a heart-breaker in just a few more years, but he couldn't take his eyes off the tall, darker haired girl. She was pretty, in an ordinary sort of way, but he had to admit, it wasn't anything physical that drew his attention. This kid had an aura, and it effected those around her. This slip of a girl had moved through the crowd like senior brass entering a barracks, and the others had acted just like the grunts in boot camp, scurrying out of their drill sergeant's way, in an effort not to draw attention.

Jake felt her unique bearing affecting him as well, and it unsettled him. This girl made the marine feel like he did the first moments after a zero-g excursion. The sensation was exactly the sames as artificial gravity getting switched back on, and ceaseless pull you felt as you returned to solid ground, and he thought, _What the fuck..._ Jake was an experienced soldier, a sniper, and trained to notice little things, things others would overlook, but the signals he was picking up from the girl seemed strange and alien. O'Malley's emotions and his common sense began to battle, and in an effort to shake this unlooked-for interest in the dark haired girl, he made light of the girls' confrontation.

"Raven", as he was coming to think of the tall girl, put herself between the cute blond "Kitty Cat" and the little red headed "Mouse". Raven was smiling sarcastically at Kitty Cat, and she held her ground, seeming at ease, as she argued with the blond. Greatly disappointed by his failure to hear clearly what the girls said, O'Malley lamented leaving his helmet and omni-tool in the rover, their specialized surveillance abilities would have come in handy. The dark haired teen nodded toward Mouse, pointed at Kitty Cat, and threw her arms wide. Jake was thrilled as he realized miss Raven was throwing down a challenge.

A smile spread across the sergeant's handsome face, and he turned to the lieutenant. Edwards was just as engrossed by the spectacle as Jake, and the CO put a hand on O'Malley's shoulder, shaking him. Grinning from ear to ear he said, "What'd I tell ya?" Things were heating up out on the street and Jake let his imagination fill in the blanks of the teen's conversation...

As Raven threw down the challenge he imagined her saying, "Bad, bad kitty, picking on poor defenseless Mouse... What fun is there in that? If you want to play, come play with me instead... Come on sexy, I dare ya..." Jake was starting to enjoy this. Kitty Cat took the bait and she began throwing insults at Raven. The sergeant smiled wickedly and again he put words to the vision before him, "Mouse is **my** new toy and **you** can't have her... I'll scratch your ass to shreds, come on... let's wrestle for her!" This conversation was nothing at all like what was really being said, but much more entertaining to the marine.

The dark haired defender stood tall, smiling smugly, nodding in agreement from time to time, letting Kitty Cat's words wash over her with no visible effect. This tactic seemed to be working, because Kitty Cat was starting to really loose it, and then Kitty made a fatal mistake. The blond turned her venom on Mouse, shoving the girl, knocking her down, and Raven without the slightest hesitation, decked Kitty Cat square in the face. Her attack hadn't been that of a typical teen-aged girl, but the solid, experienced strike of someone who knew how to throw a punch.

"Damn, nice one!" the lieutenant chuckled.

The blond fell back on her ass holding her face, screaming and crying at the same time. Raven didn't relent, she grabbed Kitty by the shirt and hauled her to her feet, dragging her away from the group and thankfully nearer his position. Jake was loving this way too much, thoroughly entertained, and now he could hear them. Blonde was spewing threats, "Y-You're in trouble now you _**bitch**_... Y-You wait till I tell my father what you did to _**me**_!"

The taller girl leaned in, nose to nose with miss Kitty. She spoke calm and cool, but with steel in her voice, and she emphasized her point with a stiff finger pointed in the blond's face, "You tell a soul about this..." she then hooked a thumb indicating herself, "I'll make it my _mission_ in life..." she continued on, poking her finger forcefully in Kitty's chest, "...to make _yours,_ a living hell. Got it Lidiya?" She glared down at the angry blond, waiting.

To his utter delight, Kitty Cat spat out, "Fine!" in defeat. Then Raven let her prey go and went straight to Mouse, but as soon as Raven's back was turned Kitty grabbed a stone from the ground, and made as if to throw. Seeing this caused that strange feeling to return ten times stronger than before, and Jake understood it was a powerful need to protect her, and the intensity of it made his ears ring and mouth go dry. The sergeant started to call out a warning, but it wasn't necessary, Raven had anticipated the back-stab and turned. She stood her ground, unflinching, staring the blond down, silently daring her to throw. Kitty Cat let the stone fall to the ground and she turned and ran, calling her friends after her.

"Who was that?" Jake asked the lieutenant as he watched the tall girl disappear down the street, comforting the smaller redhead as they walked away.

"Which one?"

"The one with the mean right hook."

"Ah..." smiled Edwards knowingly,"...that's James Shepard's daughter, not sure what her name is. If you want my advice..." It was obvious the sergeant couldn't take his eyes off the girl. "...and I can see you don't... Stay clear of that one. You don't wanna be on her father's shit list. I know you're some kinda bad ass and all, but that man is a living breathing mountain, and a damn good shot."

Sgt. O'Malley was brought back to the present when Kate returned with his whiskey. In an effort to clear his mind of the Shepard girl, Jake grabbed the woman and pulled her into his lap. She feigned protest, but they had been in this position before, and even more interesting ones. The marine thought, _I'll be damned if I'm sleeping alone tonight..._and began nuzzling the woman's neck.

* * *

Eve reached the truck and climbed inside. Out of breath, she began frantically searching the cab for something. A plaintive cry burst forth when she found the mirror and examined her neck with shaking hands. "Thank the Maker!" she cried, and relief washed over her as she collapsed limply into the seat. Her neck was a bit red, but free of any lasting marks.

Weak with exhaustion, Shepard dreaded the ride home, and a superstitious fear settled over her, a fear that evoking the marine's name would summon the devil himself, so she refused to even think it. She wanted to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she felt _his_ touch, heard _his_ voice, and saw _his_ face. In vain Eve tried to rest, but it was no use. All she wanted was to get home, and forget how silly she had been. Convinced that if she could just get back to the farm everything would be alright, she activated her omni-tool and sent a message to her brother.

_Where are you?_

_Bike shop_

_Could we go home?_

_Now?_

_Yeah_

_Why!_

_Please Ethan_

_We have two hours before we have to head back_

…

_Are you okay?_

_No, I'm not feeling so great. _It was the truth, but also a lie. Eve knew he would think she was ill, and she hated herself for deceiving him.

_Ok, I'm on my way._

_Thanks Bro_

Knowing she had ended his time with his friends prematurely made her feel even worse. Her omni-tool beeped a warning that she was receiving a new message, this time from Beth.

_Hey, where have you been? Where did you and that sexy marine disappear to? OMG he is so totally gorgeous... you should have heard Lidiya Derevenko. I think she is totally jealous._

_Beth..._

_...Yasmina Hanson was like, "Eve ran like a scared rabbit", and I was like, "no way! she totally dropped that on purpose, she wants him to chase her"..._

_Beth..._

_...then Shara Kilborn said..._

_BETHBETHBETHBETH_

_Sorry... hehe... what is it?_

_I want to talk to you all about it, but can we do this later?_

_Sure_

_Thanks_

_Ok, see you later... he really is unbearably handsome...you're so lucky!_

Eve thought to herself as she powered down the tool, _Yes he is. Unbearable __**and**__ handsome..._but she felt more cursed than blessed at the moment. Her emotions were in chaos, and she didn't understand how a person could feel so good and so bad at he same time. Shepard's mind kept betraying her, returning to the alcove and the marine. She felt humiliation having acted like a twit, but also giddy when she thought of the pleasure his lips had caused, then was overcome with horror remembering how bold she'd acted. Fifteen long minutes passed, and finally Eve saw her brother round a corner. The sight of her twin's familiar frame, his stride, his scuffed pants, and even his scowling face calmed Eve, his silhouette made her feel like nothing had changed, and the world was still as it had been before.

Ethan climbed into the driver's seat, took a look at his sister, and his irritated glare softened. _Something's wrong..._ his face seemed to say. Eve looked as white as a ghost and she didn't seem herself. The twins were very close. No one knew his sister better than he did, and she just didn't _feel_ right to him.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, "And don't say _nothing_..." She wouldn't look at him, she just sat there staring at her hands, as she picked at a frayed seam.

"Eve, come on... talk to me..." he reached out for her hand. She was trembling and his concern for her grew.

"Sis, what is it? Did you and Lidiya get into it again?" He had never seen her like this before, and couldn't imagine any confrontation between the two girls ending with his sister like _this_. Eve seemed so uncharacteristically timid. His question caused her to look at him, and his apprehension grew when he saw her eyes. She looked lost and confused.

"What? Oh... no." was all Eve said, and she shook her head, coming back to life a bit, then she smiled at her brother, but he could tell it was forced.

"Okay, what happened Eve... we aren't leaving this spot till you start talking... or acting normal. You're starting to really freak me out." Ethan was just as stubborn as she was, and she knew from his tone, his threat was genuine. With considerable effort, she endeavored to regain her composure, and set his mind at ease. Shepard took a deep breath and seemed to relax a bit. The smile she'd tried to give him before was replaced, with the smile Ethan knew well.

"I'm okay, really. I just... I don't feel well is all." she pleaded with her eyes, begging him to accept this as her answer.

Ethan was sure now that something had happened, shaking her badly, but he realized he wasn't getting it out of her today. His sister would eventually tell him her secret he knew, because they never kept anything from each other, so he was content to let her be, for now. "Fine... strap in and lets go home." Squeezing her hand before letting go, he started the big vehicle's engine, and pulled out into the traffic filled street.

Once free of the city, Ethan entertained his sister with the story of his day, describing all he and his friends had been up to. She could tell he was curious about what happened to her, but she wasn't ready to think about it, let alone talk about it. Shepard's brother's rambling helped her though, and soon enough she was smiling in spite of her misery.

Persuading her family she was ill wasn't hard; Eve looked and felt terrible. Partly from stress and lack of sleep, but mostly from the secret she was hiding, and the lie. Shepard had never lied to her family before, and letting them think she was sick felt like one. How she had behaved with the marine filled her with shame and guilt as well, because Eve knew she had played 'the tease' with the man. Her mother, who was convinced Eve's condition was her fault, ordered her daughter off to bed. "I should have never let you out of this house." Hannah said helping her daughter out of the truck. As the two women made their way into their home, Eve tried to ignore the forlorn expression her brother cast her way, and she couldn't meet his gaze. Ethan shook his head in disappointment, and walked away.

Beyond tired, Eve wearily changed into a sleeping gown and crawled into bed. A knock came at the door, and she heard her father's deep voice. "May I come in?"

"Yes daddy..." she answered sleepily.

The door slipped into the wall_, _and a giant of a man stood in the threshold. James Shepard wasn't just tall, he was huge. Everything about him was large, his head, hands, and feet. His skin was darkened from a lifetime spent outdoors, and he looked like he was carved of stone. The serious expression the man usually sported was replaced with one of concern, when he saw his daughter's haggard face. The homesteader was a hard man, toughened by a harsh life, and it showed on his lined face. There were only three things in all the universe that could smooth out that stern expression, and light a smile under Jame's bushy black beard, and their names were Hannah, Eve and Ruth.

"Hey pumpkin, how you feeling?" He walked to the window, closing the shutters.

"Not so good daddy."

"I can see that." He said as he put a huge hand on her head. "A good night's sleep will fix you up. I think you over did it today. I should have sent Samuel or Mathew with Ethan, I'm sorry sweetie."

She lay in the bed, feeling like the lowest form of scum, and was unable to face her father's concern. He kissed her on her forehead and turned to leave. From the doorway he said, "You take it easy tomorrow, and I'd better not hear anymore about you reading all night again. Understand young lady?"

"Yes daddy. I promise."

"Sweet dreams Pumpkin."

"Goodnight Daddy."

Eve Shepard had never felt so miserable in her life, and as she feel asleep, she swore an oath to them. _I'm so sorry, Please forgive me for letting you misinterpret my agony for illness... the disgrace it would cause you if you knew... I just can bare to face it... I promise to make it up to you all somehow, I'll do better, be better, all I want is to make you proud of me... _

* * *

Morning came much too soon in Eve's opinion, but she was determined not to complain or slack off today as penance. Shepard loved her family more than life itself, and this was the first time in sixteen years she had lied to them, and it tormented her. She wanted to tell her parents that she hadn't been sick, but that would only lead to confessing about her inappropriate behavior with a complete stranger. Disgraced by the thought, a blush colored her cheeks, but as she dressed, that feeling changed, and she was exhilarated by the memory of the power she'd wielded, and the reaction he'd had to the simple brush of a finger across his lips. Every time she dwelt on what happened, the conflicting emotions swirled, making her head spin. Humiliation and delight, shame and pride, fear and longing, all these feelings danced within her. Understanding was within her reach, because she knew her mother would explain why she felt this way, uncovering the mystery with patience and compassion. Eve wasn't naive about sex, no one who lived on a livestock farm could be. What went on between males and females was no mystery to any of the Shepard kids, but it wasn't the physical that troubled the teen, it was the psychological.

Last year Shepard had had her first crush. A new boy named Daniel had moved to the colony, and the pair's amorous infatuation hadn't gone unnoticed by her mother. Hannah had come to her daughter one busy morning and suggested they take the day off and spend it alone, a kind of girl's day out. Little Ruth, the baby of the family, was placed in the disgruntled care of Ethan, and the women packed a basket and hiked high into the hills. They spent a blissful afternoon together, and Hannah had had 'the talk' with her daughter. Shepard remembered her mother had spoken frankly about the physical act, and Eve had explained that she already knew this 'stuff', but her mother had laughed and gone on to enlighten her daughter on how very different sex between a man and a woman was from the breading of animals. Love, lust and the passions they induced, Hannah instructed, played a crucial role in what went on between a couple, and she cautioned that these emotions were just as powerful as the physical act itself, so, Shepard knew her mother could help her. Eve desperately wanted to talk with Hannah, but the lie kept Eve quiet. It lay like a giant, impenetrable wall separating mother and daughter, but she also hesitated in fear. Hidden deep in her subconscious was a growing fear. A gnawing anxiety that what she had experienced with the marine held a power to change everything. It felt as if she were standing on a cliff, so close to the edge that her toes extended beyond the brink, with a deep pool of water far below, and she was filled with an urge to dive and experience the unimaginable trill the fall would bring her, but too terrified to take that final step forward. Acknowledging the desires awakening within her, talking about it, out loud, would only make the chaos more real and undeniable. Eve loved her life as it was and, she feared if she went on like this, her world would be changed forever.

Breakfast was an agonizing event for Shepard. She sat at the table with her family, putting on a false smile for them all, but she felt like a traitor. Every time she looked at one of them, the past flashed through her mind, of times they had helped her, times they had been there for her, and sometimes she for them.

Benjamin, her eldest brother, a carbon copy of her father in every way, sat across from her, in stoic silence as he ate, and Eve's mind drifted back to the spring she was eight. Wanting to bring flowers to her teacher, she had disobeyed her father, and wandered to the meadow on the far side of their valley. Shepard wanted the purple daises which grew there, but what she hadn't known, and her father had, was the storm in the mountains heading their way. The skies overhead were clear all morning and it had come upon the valley suddenly that afternoon. When the rain started to fall she had hurried home, but found her path blocked by a torrent of water. The little brook she had jumped over that morning was now wide, running high and fast. Eve, didn't know how to swim and the angry rush of water terrified her. Unsure of what to do, she began to sob. She yelled as loud as she could, but the sound of the pouring rain, and roar of the stream muffled her cries for help. Shivering, cold and drenched, she fell into despair until the sight of her big brother appeared across the river. Ben, twelve years old at the time, took charge and reassured his sister that all would be well, then he waded into the ragging water, struggling against the current until at last he'd made it safely across. The storm, Ben told her, was only going to get worse, so he needed her to get to the other side, but her brother knew how much she feared the water. Comforting her, he promised her she'd be okay, said he wouldn't let anything bad happen, and she believed him. Hoisting her on his back, Ben carried his sister to the safety of the other shore. Eve had been punished by her parents, when she got home, and teased mercilessly by her brothers, all except Ben, who thrashed the boys every time they made Eve cry, and he spent that summer teaching his little sister to swim.

Beside Ben sat Matthew, sharing a joke he'd heard, setting them all laughing. Looking at him next to Ben was like comparing the sun and the moon. Shortest of the boys, Mat favored their mother's looks, had her delicate features, green eyes, and wavy, light brown hair. Always smiling, never serious, he was the socialite of the family and a notorious prankster, but underneath this he had a softer, gentle side, and a tender heart which he hid from most. The Shepard kids didn't keep pets. They lived on a farm full of animals and had more than enough to keep them busy, but Eve once had a pet bird she'd named Zeke. The six-year-old had found the creature injured, and had fought an epic battle with a barn cat to save it. Carefully cupping the tiny thing in her small hands, she'd raced to her father to show him her prize. The farmer had asked his daughter what she intended to do with the bird, and she had declared with a beaming smile that she would nurse it back to health. James, sure the animal wouldn't survive its wounds, cautioned his daughter not to get her hopes up, but Eve was confident she could save the tiny creature, and to everyone's surprise she did. After the bird recovered, her father asked her what she would do now, and Shepard said she wanted to keep him. James tried to convince his daughter to return the animal to the wild, but to no avail. Eve loved the bird too much she had protested, and Zeke needed her she'd cried. Leaving the decision up to his daughter, James warned that the bird wouldn't be happy caged, and explained to her that it was a wild thing and needed to be free. Little Eve wasn't convinced by his wise words and put Zeke in a cage. She doted on the bird, but a month later the thing had died. Devastated, the six-year-old knew her father had been right, and she grieved the loss of her 'friend'. James told the family to leave her be, and that this was a lesson she needed to learn on her own, but Matthew had been there for her. Taking his little sister by the hand, he'd led her to the barn, where they spent the afternoon building a tiny coffin for the beloved creature, even taking the time to paint it blue with white clouds. The solemn pair had then placed the bird inside, upon a bed of straw. Eve, holding the tiny box in one hand and Mat's in the other, was led to the flowerbed under her window, where the two dug a grave for Zeke. Their actions had been observed by the others, and when Mat noticed, he demanded everyone come outside and join _his _sister for her final farewells to Zeke. The nine-year-old boy stood by his sister's side, as he spoke a heart-felt eulogy while holding her hand, and he had cried with Eve, as she mourned.

Next Eve looked at her brother Samuel, one year older than she. He fit the Shepard family mold with his black hair, blue eyes, and tall sturdy build, but he and his sister were polar opposites. Where Eve was restless, outgoing, loud, and happy-go-lucky, Sam was restrained, introverted, soft-spoken, always serious, and of all her siblings, she felt she and Sam were the least close. That was until last spring. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the day he came to her. She'd sensed he was nervous and had something on his mind, and after a bit of prodding he confessed he liked a girl named Rani Bonjani, and logic had dictated he needed female advice on how he should approach her. Eve had conspired all season, planning out every detail of the capture of this girl's heart for her shy brother. She had been his spy, infiltrating the ranks of the older girls, gathering information and feeding it to Sam. With Eve's intel. her suggestions and, her guidance, Samuel had gained the confidence to finally talk to the girl, and discover that the object of his affection, liked him as well. The two were now inseparable.

And then there was Ethan, the brother dearest to her heart. Eve heaved a heavy sigh, as she stole a sidelong glance at him. He'd noticed her furtive look and let out a sigh of his own. No one could ever fully understand their bond. They were more than just a brother and sister to one another, they were soul-mates, each the missing half of the other. Having similar features, people had constantly thought them true twins, but now the length of Eve's hair, Ethan's height, and the effects of puberty were helping to distinguish the boy from the girl. She could sense the hurt her deception was causing him. They were alike not only in looks, but personality as well, and she knew his misery was her fault, knew he felt her deception was his deception, just as she would have believed, if their roles had been reversed, but even more painful to him was her silence. The twins had secrets they kept from their family, just as any typical teen, but they never kept secrets from each other, _ever._ Since puberty, the two had slowly begun to drift apart, and she was afraid her silence was going to widen this rift into a gaping chasm.

James Shepard began giving his sons instructions for the day, and her father's voice drew her attention. Love and adoration filled her heart when she looked upon him, and she wanted nothing more than to make him proud of her someday, but she knew he'd be shamed by her behavior with the marine. The thought of him finding out terrified her, and she knew she could never tell him about yesterday. In her mind's eye she could see how that conversation would go, she could imagine vividly his face transforming from concern, to a stormy mask of outrage and disappointment. Eve knew her father would forbid her to ever see the soldier again, and for some unexplainable reason, she felt she couldn't let that happen, and Shepard feared what her dad would do to the marine, or try to, if he knew the details of their encounter. Only once had she seen her father really, truly angry. It happened two years ago, and it was caused by a boy named Alex Stanton. Alex had been Ethan's best friend since childhood. The twins did everything together, so his friends were hers and vice versa. The three had grown up together, roaming the hills and dells, exploring the countryside around the farm, and lazing on summer evenings at the swimming hole. When they were fourteen, Alex began to show an interest in Eve, but she only saw him as a friend, so she'd tried to discourage him, but had no luck. As summer arrived, his affection became more persistent, and Alex began following her everywhere. The obsessed boy's encounters with her started getting physical, and Eve kept to the farm as much as possible, but sequestering herself only made the times she did chance upon him worse. When her father learned what was going on, he was furious. The next time Alex came to their house, Eve's father had scared the life out of him, and everyone else with a Hahne-Kedar Storm, firing the shotgun into the unsuspecting teen's chest. The gun was loaded with painful, yet nonlethal rounds, but no one knew that fact except the furious framer. James never said a word to the young man as he passed through the gate, just raised the big gun and fired, knocking the surprised kid out of the yard. Stalking over to the boy, ignoring the protesting cries of his wife, Shepard's angry father pointed the barrel at the kids crotch, and stated menacingly, "Get off my land... If you touch my daughter again I _**will**_ find you **and** kill you." When James determined the boy had regained his breath, he kicked him hard in the rear and said, "Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind and finish you right now!" Alex had run... and the next day James Shepard was visited by the Systems Alliance. After an investigation, he was given a warning and his shotgun was confiscated. So Eve knew that her father could never know. What happened yesterday hadn't been anything like what Alex had put her through, but it had been with a stranger, a man older than herself, and she should have known better. Shepard didn't want her father to know she had encourage the guy, and it was she who had kissed him first. The fact the marine was old enough to drink alone would have James reaching for his gun, but the "boy" in this case was a soldier, someone trained to killed, and she feared as much for her father's safety, as she feared his anger.

A tug at her sleeve pulled Shepard from the imaginings of her father meeting _him_. Beside her sat her baby sister Ruth, the darling of the family. The child was much younger than her siblings, a precocious four year old, smart as a button, with the face of a angel, and a master of manipulation. She was a loving and trusting soul of pure energy, and she was tugging on her big sister's sleeve trying desperately to get her attention.

"Ebee, Ebeeeee" she wined.

Shepard turned and smiled at the little girl seated next to her. "Yes, munchkin what's so important?"

"Can I go wif you taday? Pees?"

Eve and Ethan's primary job on the farm was to care for the family's flock of sheep, and sometimes Ruth accompanied her big sister when she moved the herd from one meadow to another. Eve smiled down at the eager toddler and glanced at her mother, who nodded her consent. "Sure squirt, lets get you ready." Shepard plucked the squealing girl from her chair and went to get her dressed.

Eve hated house work, wasn't thrilled with cooking or gardening either, but she loved being outdoors, loved shepherding the flock, loved working with the dogs, and loved being in the saddle. Getting around in the rough terrain of the foothills, and into the high mountain meadows was made easier with the use of horses. Some of the independents used off-road bikes, but engine fuel was expensive, and hay and grass were free as well as plentiful, so the Shepard's used beasts of burden.

When Eve and Ruth finally exited the house, Ethan was ready with the mounts, and their mother, began her ritual: stowing their lunch in her son's saddle bag, then hugging and kissing the twins. Once free of Hannah's embrace, Eve grasped hold of the pommel and hoist herself onto the large animal's back, then reached down for Ruth, as Hannah lifted her baby up into the arms of her daughter. Eve set her sister before her and said, "Hang on munchkin." Keeping one arm protectively around her sister, she held the reigns lightly in her free hand, as the big gelding shifted it's legs, impatient to be off.

"Take it easy today sweetheart, okay? You still don't look well." Hannah said with some concern.

"I'm okay Mom, really, I promise. Ruthie and I'll catch bugs... chase rabbits... and we'll leave _all _the work to Ethan. Won't we Squirt?" she asked, and tickled her sister, causing the child to squeal in delight. Eve glanced over at her brother and was rewarded with a smile he tried to conceal.

The twins turned their horses south and headed out of the yard, and as they rode away, Ruth began singing a silly song she'd made up on the spot about flies, which she was trying hopelessly to catch in her chubby little fists.

"_One Fwie, two fwies, buz buz buzzing _

_Free Fwies, Fou fwies can't see me coming_

_Five Fwies, six fwies make horsey twitch_

_Seven Fwies, Eight fwies hit you wif a switch"_

Eve smiled as she followed her brother, who was calling to the dogs and guiding a great mass of wooly, white bodies ahead of them, making for the meadow on the other side of the valley.

* * *

It was early spring on Mindoir, and the twins didn't have to stray far from home to find good grazing. An hour's trek into the hills found the siblings on a green sloping hillside, the sheep spreading out around them. While Ethan stayed in the saddle, and skirted the edges of the glade, Eve rode to the top of the meadow, just short of the treeline, reigning in the gelding near a large exposed shelf of rock, which stuck up through the grassy turf like a ships bow. Swinging a leg over the saddle, she quickly thudded to the ground and reached up to receive her gleeful little sister. Eve carried the child to the stony perch and set her down. "Wait here Squirt." she said and tweaked Ruth's nose playfully, causing the child to giggle. Shepard pulled her saddle bags from the horse and sat them on the rock, then she drove a stake into the ground and secured the animal. From their position the sisters had a commanding view of the meadow dropping below them. The glade was bursting with flowers and their scent permeate the crisp mountain air, causing Eve to inhale deeply and relax. The distraction of looking after a four year old was just what the confused teen needed, because for the first time Shepard's mind was too busy to dwell on her jumbled emotions. The girls spent the morning exploring the sunny field, trying to find as many different types of wildflowers as they could, but when an earsplitting chirping assailed them, Ruth no longer had any interest in the plants.

"What's that Ebee?" The look she gave her sister was comical, Ruth's little head cocked, and her face set with a serious expression, but Eve didn't dare laugh or patronize the toddler when she got like this. Ruth was a bright child, and when this look came over her, she didn't like being teased or talked down to. Desperately fighting the urge to smile, Eve tried her best to look serious as well.

"That's the sound of an unhappy marmot." as she spoke, Eve sat down on the warm stone and spread out the flowers they had gathered.

"What's a mawmet?" Ruth asked, her brow furrowing deeply, and Eve's struggles doubled.

"Uh... well..." she stalled as she regained her composure. "You know what a squirrel is don't ya."

Ruth looked at her sister like she was crazy, "Eveebody knows dat."

"Okay... well a marmot is just a _really_ big squirrel." Eve used her hands to demonstrate the size difference between the two, and Ruth look as if she didn't believe a word of it.

"Why he make dat noise?"

"It doesn't like us sitting on its home." Eve stood and scanned about the meadow until she spotted the creature. "Look Ruthie, there he is."

"Where?" Ruth asked with excitement, and frustration both filling her voice. Sitting down on the edge of the outcrop, Shepard danged her feet over the side and gathered her sister in her lap. Leaning her head next to the toddler's, the older girl pointed in the direction of the creature.

"I don't see it Ebee..." the child pouted.

"Just wait Squirt... wait til he chirps again, you'll see him move then." Sure enough, a moment later the animal bobbed its head, and the movement broke its camouflage, then it screeched out a warning, followed by the even louder shriek of the child in Shepard's lap. Ruth's jubilant outburst sent the creature scurrying for cover, and the girls spent the rest of the morning scouring the hillside for marmot holes.

The day drew on and soon Ethan joined them on their perch, for lunch. The excitement and activity of the morning coupled with a full belly, caused Ruth to become drowsy, so Eve spread a blanket upon the turf and laid her sister down for a nap. Returning to sit next to her brother, Shepard felt keenly, the heavy silence hang between them, causing her earlier tranquility to crumble.

"Ethan?" Eve asked meekly, reaching out a hand, touching his slouching shoulder. Her brother said nothing, but he looked at her, with a hurtful expression that tore at her heart.

"I'm sorry about yesterday... sorry we left early."

"Don't worry about it." he stated, his tone emotionless.

Silence once again fell upon them, and the weight of it was crushing. Several minutes passed and Ethan turned on his sister, his voice choked, and pleading, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because..."

"Because _why_?"

Eve hung her head and looked at her hands, limp in her lap, "Because it's to humiliating... to humiliating to think about, let alone talk about."

Looking sidelong at his dejected sister, Ethan stated, "If I tell you something you don't know... will you talk then?" This got her attention and she peered at her brother with disbelief. _What could he possibly know that I don't..._ she thought, but a nefarious smirk stretched across his face, and that crafty smile was all the proof she needed to confirm that what he said was true. Ethan possessed knowledge she didn't.

"Tell me." Eve said.

"Nope... not until you promise to tell me what's got you so bugged." he leaned back, arms braced behind him, turning his face to the sun, soaking in its warm rays.

Eve mumbled in frustration, cursing her stubborn brother under her breath, and she crossed her arms and scowled. They sat like this for many minutes, one reclining, looking pleased, the other hunched in frustration, but the stalemate was eventually broken when curiosity overcame Eve.

"Fine! I promise... so tell me." she stated moodily.

Ethan lowered himself further and lay on the stone looking up at the sky, a strange smile passed over his lips, and Eve found herself wondering, what he could possibly be thinking about to cause such a look...

Glancing sidelong at his sister, Ethan said, "Okay, but you'd better keep your end of the deal."

Shepard turned to face her suddenly mysterious brother, " I said I would!"

Ethan remained silent for a few seconds more, causing Eve to spout out impatiently, "Well spit it out already!"

Her twin turned on his side, propping his head in one palm, and asked, "Do you remember last December, when me and the others went to the port?" Eve nodded that she did. The family had made a delivery, it had been the end of the year, and all her brothers and gone. The boys were given permission to stay over night and celebrate the new year in town with friends. Rolling on his back again, resting his head on his arms, Ethan continued, eyes closed as if reliving it as he recounted the story. "That was the best night of my life..." he said with that strange smile, and he sighed contentedly. "After we finished with the cargo, we went to this club on Hyland street."

"I know the place, but what the heck were _you_ guys doing there?" Eve remembered they passed it yesterday, and Lidiya and her crowd had gone inside.

"We went to meet the guys from the militia, it was the sarge's idea." That weird expression was still plastered across his face and it was starting to piss Eve off. Her brother looked like he had discovered some amazing secret, something profound which, just _knowing_ it, made him somehow different, or wiser. She studied him closely and realized he _had _been different. It hadn't been blatantly obvious, but ever since the start of the year, his attitude was altered, in a way should couldn't put her finger on, and as her mind replayed the last several months she realized, her older brothers had been _treating_ Ethan differently as well. The fact that he hadn't shared his discovery with her, hurt and she understood even better how he'd felt yesterday. Ethan continued, "All the guys who'd trained with Ben and Mat were there, me and Sam were just happy to be included."

Eve giggled, the image of her austere and conservative brother Samuel in a dance club was just to funny, Ethan looked over at his sister and chuckled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Oh... oh God... tell me... tell me he _didn't_ dance..." she pleaded. Brother and sister fell into uncontrolled laughter.

After a few moment spent catching their breath Ethan continued, "You _know_ he didn't."

"Good... I would have had to _kill_ you for keeping that from me!" she grinned widely.

The twins stared at each other and smiled, they didn't need speech to express how they felt, each knew the others thought:

_This feels much better..._

_Sure does... _

_No more secrets... okay?_

_Agreed..._

"So..." Eve said, "What happened?"

"Well, the place was packed, and our group was pretty big, we almost were turned away, but the sarge got us in, by just glaring at the doorman!" Ethan said, in adoration, but Shepard just groaned. All her brothers could talk about, since training for the colonial militia last fall was, "the sarge" this and "the sarge" that, and it drover her crazy. Ignoring his sister's unveiled contempt for his idol, he continued, "We had a blast, we danced, we drank, we sang..."

Eve sat bolt upright, eye wide with surprise, "You _drank_?"

Ethan grinned boyishly, and nodded.

"Ben... _Ben_ let you _drink_?"

"Ben's the one who _gave_ it to me."

Eve was astonished, flabbergasted, struck speechless. _This has to be it... he got drunk for the first time..."_ Ethan read her mind by the expression on her face.

"That's not the secret, well it's one, but not _the_ one."

"Did you get drunk?"

"Yeah a little, not enough to get sick, or loose control, just a bit buzzed. Ben and the sarge were keeping a pretty close eye on me and Sam."

"_Sam_? Samuel drank _too_?" Eve looked as if the sky had just turned green and the grass blue.

Ethan laughed again, "Yeah, it was New Years after all..."

"What did it feel like?" she asked eagerly.

"Weird, but a good weird... after I'd had a couple beers, I ended up talking to this woman... I walked right up and started talking to her, and I don't think I would've if I hadn't been drinkin'." When Ethan spoke of this person, his eyes lost focus as if he were seeing her standing there, invisible to Eve, but not her brother, and that weird expression crossed his face again. Eve was becoming impatient while he reminisced silently.

"Come ooooon... so you talked to some girl... then wha..."

He interrupted her, "Not a girl, a _woman_."

"A woman, woman? How womanly? What's her name? Do I know her?" a twinge of jealousy flared within her.

Ethan smiled knowingly at his perturbed sister, "This is why I didn't say anything before, I knew you'd freak out..."

It was hard, but she restrained herself and said, "Go on, I'm not gonna say another word."

"I bet you a weeks worth of mucking stalls that you can't do it."

"You're on!" Eve said, convinced she was going to be free of stable duty for the next week.

"That woman, the one I met in the club... well, she took me back to her room... and..." He could see his sister about to blow, and Ethan _knew _he was about to be free of stable duty for the next week, all he had to do was finish his sentence. "...we had sex." he said, with that euphoric smile plastered across his beaming face once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the world of Mass Effect, and I am not profiting from this fan fiction...**

**Chapter Three**

Sweat ran down Eve's grimy face, stinging her eyes, causing her to rub her brow with the back of a dirty hand, and she regretted not taking back her red bandanna from the marine. Leaning on the pitchfork she held, Shepard surveyed her handy work. Eight horse stalls, four to her left and four to her right, sparkled as brightly as well-used stalls could. Stretching her sore back, a weary sigh of relief burst from the girl. Hearing the sound, one horse turned, and studied Shepard as it chewed on a bit of fresh hay.

"Your welcome.." Eve stated sarcastically.

Five days ago she had lost the bet with Ethan...

* * *

Stammered in shock, Eve exclaimed... "Y-You had sex? _Sex_!... You!... No _**way**_!" So many questions raced through her head, and she had trouble keeping them from spilling out, all at once. "Where... Why did... W-_Who_ is sh... W-What's her... Do I know..." Ethan laughed long and hard, ginning victoriously, causing Shepard to slam her face into her palm, as the realization washed over her like ice water. She'd just lost their wager.

Once he'd regained his composure, he said, "Ah... it's gonna be soooo nice not having to shovel horse crap for a week!"

"That wasn't a fair bet... you _knew_ there was no way I'd be able to keep quiet!" Shepard's despairing entreaty fell on deaf ears.

"Don't care... bet's a bet, and you know it." he stated unsympathetically.

Eve wanted to be mad at him, this was big, _huge,_ and he'd kept it to himself for months, but she was filled with unanswered questions, as well as guilt over her own intent to hide something from him. A shyness overcame her and she asked timidly, "What was it like?" Ethan lay on the stone slab, head resting on his arms, face turned to the sky, and Eve was unsure if it was from the sun's light, or the blissful expression on his face, but her brother seemed to glow, and she'd never seen Ethan so happy.

"It was awesome." he said dreamily.

"Come on... you know that's not what I meant." she said, nudging him and smiling in-spite of the frustratingly inadequate explanation.

He chuckled, and grinned. "I know..."

"Well?"

Sighing, Ethan sat up and turned to his sister, readying himself for the ensuring interrogation. "It was... intense... I'm not really sure how to describe it." he shrugged.

"Did you know what was going to happen.. I mean... when you left with her?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Were you nervous?" she asked, her face filled with wonder.

"Hell yeah!" he laughed, causing her to smile.

"What about Ben and the others? Did they know?"

"Who do you think talked me into going with her in the first place?" Ethan said with a sly grin.

Shocked. Eve's eye widened with disbelief, and she shook her head. "They _encouraged_ you?"

"Well... she was smokin' hot... and... _she_ came on to _me_." Her brother suddenly blushed, and Eve, reading his face like a book, knew there was more."

"Spill it, _lover_ boy..." she teased.

"W-When I realized she was _serious_... I... I kinda... I chickened out..."

"And?"

"...Ben, and the sarge gave me a pep talk..."

"A pep talk?" she shook her head in confusion. "What did they say?"

"Guy stuff..."

"Guy stuff?"

"Yeah..."

"Like what?"

"Like guys stuff..."

Eve fell back and groaned loudly in aggravation. This was going no where so she moved on, "Did it hurt?"

"No... it felt... amazing."

"No you _idiot_... Did it hurt _her_?"

Ethan laughed, "No... but it wasn't her first time." Again a blush colored his cheeks, but this time it was even more acute than before.

"Spit it out..." Eve said.

Obviously embarrassed, her brother was unable to meet her gaze, but he continued anyway. "It didn't hurt her, but..." he paused, struggling to finish. Eve could see his turmoil, but she could also tell he wanted to talk about it. Scooting over to her nervous brother, Shepard sat with her back resting against his, and she reached behind, taking his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. The twins had made a ritual of this position. Anytime they needed to talk, but were to mad or embarrassed to face the other, they would sit back to back, like a pair of bookends. "Thanks..." he said. Eve didn't need to see his relieved smile to know it was there. Shepard waited, knowing her brother would eventually pick up where he'd left off, when he was ready. A couple minutes passed before he finally spoke. "She asked me to... pull her hair... hard... so I suppose that hurt, but she liked it ."

Letting go of his hand, Eve slapped both of hers over her gaping mouth, and she tried to suppress the twitish squeal threatening to burst out, but a muffled exuberant cry escaped anyway, and she said, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God..." Ethan's amusement was apparent, when she felt his body shake, and heard his laughter echoed across the meadow. Eventually, she calmed herself, and commanded, breathlessly, "Tell me everything!"

The twins spent the next hour back to back, as Ethan divulged the details of his first carnal encounter, and answered his inquisitive sister's questions. When he finished and Eve had sat quietly for several minutes, Ethan said. "Your turn." and Shepard's shoulders sagged. "Come on sis... you promised. What happened yesterday... why were you acting so weird?"

"I met someone..."

"Who?"

"A guy..."

"Daniel?" Ethan asked. That would have explained a lot. Last year, Daniel Devereux's family had moved to the planet, and the new guy and Eve had hit it off big time. They were an item for about a month, until Lidiya opened her big mouth. The vindictive girl had told Dan about the incident with Alex. After that, Daniel had distanced himself from his sister, never explaining why, just turning cold on her over night, and it had hurt Eve deeply. Ethan was the one who finally found out what happened, and it fell on him to enlighten his devastated twin as to the reasons for her boyfriend's sudden rejection.

"No, it wasn't Daniel, it was... a soldier." Shepard said, and could feel the tension in her brother's back increase.

"Did he hurt you?" Ethan's voice betrayed his barely restrained temper.

"No... so calm down, no one hurt me." she said reassuringly.

"Then why were you so, weird?" he asked doubtfully.

"Because I didn't know what to think... or... how to feel about it... I still don't." she whispered.

It was his turn to be frustrated with her answers, and Ethan groaned, giving voice to his annoyance. "Start making sense! Think and feel about _what_?"

Again, they sat in silence, one waiting, while the other gathered the strength and courage to speak. At last, Shepard began, and she started from the beginning. She talked of how the marine had made her feel, the strange instant attraction, the repulsion she wanted to feel but couldn't, the humiliation she'd brought on herself, and the desire to see him as vulnerable as he made her. Eve recounted the whole affair, their kissing, her boldness, the way they had toyed with one another, everything, and she finished with how confused and frightened she was by her own feelings, and how she had been too embarrassed by it all to say anything. A warm hand grasped hers, and Shepard let out a heavy sigh and began to cry softly, overcome by her pent up emotions. Concerned for his sister, Ethan moved to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders, searching her face. Instead of the hurt expression he'd expected to see, he found a reassuring smile instead. "I'm such a baby!" Eve said, wiping her eyes and laughing. "Thanks Ethan... I didn't know how bad I needed to get that out."

"What's a brother for?" he asked, trying to keep the mood light, but Eve could tell by his expression, he was troubled, and he asked, "What's this guy's name?"

"Why?" Eve didn't like where this line of questioning was headed.

Ethan's face became unreadable, "Because I wanna know."

"You never told me that _woman's_ name." Eve stated flatly. Still a bit superstitious, she wasn't sure she wanted to say his name out loud, plus, she was afraid she knew what her twin was up to.

"Her name doesn't matter, you don't know her, she's not even from Mindoir, but if it'll get you to talk... her name is Ishani."

"Tell me why you wanna know so bad." she demaned, still reluctant.

"Do you like this guy?" he asked.

"Huh?" she was confused by his change in question.

"I wanna know if you like him."

Blushing and fidgeting, she looked at her hands and said quietly, "I don't know..."

"Oh come on Eve, be honest... after all you just told me, you must have _some_ idea." She sat in-front of him, struggling silently, searching for the answer to his question. Seeing the genuine indecision pass over her face, he asked instead, "Tell me this... Do you wanna see him again?"

Eve's head snapped up, and without hesitation she said, "Yes."

"Okay, then tell me his name." Ethan's expression was serious.

"Tell _me_ why..." she demanded stubbornly.

"Because somebody needs to check up on this guy, make sure he's not some psycho!" Ethan exclaimed.

Her brother's protectiveness brought a smile to her face. "And you think you're the one to look in on him, huh?" she said and chuckled.

"No... but the sarge can..." Ethan insisted. "...so tell me."

"What would you tell him?" she asked in dismay.

"I'd give him the guy's name and ask if he's okay or not. That's all."

"...and if the _sarge _wants to know _why_?" she asked sarcastically.

"I guess I'd just say I knew someone interested in the guy, but I wouldn't tell Sarge it was you."

"No way!" she said, crossing her arms.

"You have to tell me..." he insisted.

"No way, it's too humiliating!" she pleaded.

"If you don't, I have to tell Ben, I won't say anything to Dad, but Eve... I will tell Ben."

"You wouldn't dare." she said, in shocked disbelief.

"Someone needs to check the guy out! Your my sister and I'm not gonna just let some asshole take advantage of you! I know Dad would blow a gasket and overreact, but Ben wouldn't, and _he'll_ find out who this guy is if you don't tell me. So just tell me."

She didn't want to reveal his identity, but she didn't want Ben getting involved even more. Glaring angrily at Ethan, she reluctantly said, "Fine... his name... is... Jake."

"Jake what?"

"Jake O'Malley." she said, causing Ethan to sit back stunned, mouth gaping, and utterly speechless. Eve's face crinkled with concern, "You know him?" and her amazement grew when he mutely nodded. "You _know_ him! Oh my God, for how long?"

"Since last year... the sarg..."

"The _sarge_! Are you telling me that guy you've been mooning over all year is _Jake O'Malley_!"

"I haven't been _mooning_ over anyone, and yeah Sgt. Jake O'Malley... that's his name." Ethan said defensively.

Burying her face in her hands, she kept repeating, "I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid..." as realization dawned and she understood just how acutely her disadvantage had been yesterday. Shaking her head in denial, she remembered the times he'd come home with her brothers. The marine had even been invited to dinner a time or two, but soldiers, politics, talk of tactics and militia business had held no interest for her. Shepard had begged her parents, on those evenings he came to dinner, to be allowed to retreat to Beth's house, and they had consented. She'd only actually spoke with the _sarge_ once, but he'd worn a cap and sun glasses, so she'd never gotten a good look at his face. The other times Eve had seen him had been from a distance, and she'd either been to busy with chores, or to excited about seeing her best friend to notice the big marine.

"You didn't know it was him?" Ethan asked in bewilderment.

She shook her head mutely.

"How the hell could you not have known, you've met him, he's eaten with us!"

"I didn't know, I swear! I never paid any attention when he came around. You guys fawned over him like he was some superstar or something and it made me sick... I just ignored him, so.. so yesterday I didn't recognize who he was."

Ethan looked confused. "I don't get it."

"What?" she asked.

"Sarge, why'd he hook up with _you_ like that? It doesn't make any sense."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, eyes narrowing to a glare.

"Well, you're not exactly his type." he stated plainly.

"Oh yeah? Well enlighten me." she spat back.

"For one thing, he likes _older_ women... if you know what I mean." Ethan said with crooked grin.

"Yeah... older than him, I get it." she said, a touch of disappointment coating her words.

"No that's not what I meant, _older_, as in more _experienced_." he said, causing her to blush, and he added impishly, "Sarge says we guys should avoid getting tangled up with girls like you."

"Girls like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily, not liking being refereed to as a 'girl'.

"It means steer clear of virgins..." Eve's crimson face made him chuckle and he added, "Sarge says they're nothn' but trouble."

* * *

Bright light assaulted Shepard's eyes as she exited the dim barn. Stalls clean and all other chores complete, Eve went into the house, took a shower and changed. As she sat upon her bed, braiding her hair, her omni-tool began to beep. Sliding the device on, she opened the UI and found an incoming message from Beth.

_Are you on your way yet?_

_I'm leaving in a few minutes._

_This is gonna be so great... I can't wait!_

_See you in a half-hour, I'll meet you outside the pub._

Ethan popped his head in the room, and exclaimed impatiently, "Come on Eve, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said.

Today was Founder's Day, the anniversary of the first settlers arrival on Mindoir, and the locals were celebrating in Devak's Ford at dusk. The Shepard farm lay on the very fringe of the colony, many miles from the primary city and space port, but the outpost of Devak's Ford lay only eight miles away. One of many settlements, 'The Ford' was the smallest, newest and most remote town in the colony, but closest to Eve's home. The outpost was dominated by a branch of the ExoGeni corporation, who's six story office building, laborer's barracks, small but affluent residential area, equipment garages, and warehouses, made up the majority of buildings. New construction was taking place as well, by a company called Sirta Foundation, a biomedical firm, who were currently excavating an underground research laboratory in the isolated town. Scattered about the outpost were many of the, modular prefab buildings, used when the place had first been settled, all jury rigged into new uses, such as homes, a school, a bar, and a supply depot. This afternoon, everyone in the area would be drifting into the tiny town, but the party wouldn't really start until sunset, and there would be feasting, dancing, singing and fireworks until late in the night.

James, Hannah and Ruth stood in the yard waving good-bye, as the family's rover headed down the dusty road. The drive into town didn't take long, and soon enough, the Shepard kids piled out, everyone heading in different directions. Eve made her way to the little pub and scanned about, looking for her friend. When she finally spied her, Shepard yelled, "Beth!" but the girl couldn't hear Eve over the loud music, blasting from the pub's open shutters. Shepard cupped her hands around her mouth and cried again, "**Beth**!" then began waving, trying to get her friend's attention, and this time it worked. The little redhead made her way to Shepard and the two girls retreated from the noisy bar, heading instead to the steps of the huge ExoGeni offices across the street. The building's courtyard was recessed from the sidewalk, and a perfect place to chat and people watch, without being seen themselves.

"How've ya been?" Eve asked, as the girls sat down at the top of the stairs.

"Pretty good... What about you? I haven't heard from you since market day."

Sighing, Shepard said, "I've been better, seems like everything I say or do lately blows up in my face."

"Ah, you poor thing." Beth said sympathetically. "What've you done that's so bad?"

"Well... my latest disaster, was loosing a bet to Ethan."

"Oh no! What's he got you doing?"

"Mucking out his share of the stables, but thankfully I only have a couple days left."

"That's good then?" Beth asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I just need to figure a way to get him back." Eve shared a scheming smile with her friend.

The two girls perched upon the steps, talking, until late afternoon turned to dusk, and Eve was beginning to relax, thankful Beth hadn't remembered the incident with the marine on market day, but as always, her friend's topic of conversation eventually turned to the opposite sex.

"Luis Herrera has come to work for my father." Beth said dreamily. "He's so cute!"

"You think every guy is cute Beth!" Eve said, and gave the girl a playful nudge.

"Well don't you think he is?"

Eve shrugged, "I never thought about it... guess he's okay."

"Okay! He's more than okay!" Beth yelled with simulated outrage.

The sudden appearance of two SA marines, strolling down the street drew Beth's attention. "Did you hear? There's a squad of soldiers stationed in town now..." as Beth spoke, her eyes followed the male recruit, and envy of his female partner, shown on the redhead's face.

"No I hadn't heard... I wonder why?"

"I don't know... but my Dad says there are about ten of them."

"Strange, must be some kind of training exercise, they probably wont be around long." Eve speculated.

"Don't say that! I hope they're here all season... Wouldn't it be wonderful?" the petite girl asked dreamily.

"Sure, if you say so." Shepard said.

The dreamy expression on Beth's face suddenly transformed to one of ecstatic delight, and she turned on Eve, pulling her friend's arm excitedly. "Looooook, Eve... it's him!" Smiling, amused by her friend's agitated state, Shepard expected to see one of Beth's many 'loves', but what she saw, when she turned, was Jake O'Malley.

Immediately Shepard's face went crimson, "Shhh, Beth..." she said, hoping the soldier hadn't noticed Beth's outburst. The courtyard suddenly felt too open, and Shepard glanced about, looking for cover, but before she could move, the sergeant had walked out of view. Sighing with relief, Eve knew she was safe, he hadn't seen them.

"Hey! You never told me what happened the other day. " Beth said as soon and the marine was gone.

Looking at Beth, Shepard realized there was no getting out of it now, so she retold the story, an edited version of what she'd told Ethan, but even the abridged account had the redhead quivering with elation. Eve could see the barrage of questions just waiting to explode from Beth, and she laughed, remembering her own reaction to her brother's confession. For the next half hour Sheppard endured her friend's bombardment, with amusement.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize him, and I can't believe you'd prefer my house over dinner with him! Are you _crazy_? I'm sorry Eve, but if a guy that sexy comes to my house for dinner, _slaver's_ couldn't drag me away!" Shepard laughed loudly at the comical scene her friend's comment produced in her mind. "So what's he like?" Beth asked.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Like I said, I haven't a clue. I always got the heck out there when he came around, and ignored everything my brothers said about him."

"We should go find him." Beth said grinning at Shepard.

"No way."

"Why not? Aren't you curious about him?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"...but what?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment, that's what. It has to be perfect." she said in an attempt to sway Beth away from the idea. The thought of running into Jake, talking to him, both excited and terrified Eve. Once more, she hated herself for feeling so conflicted, but the fear of facing him ignited the stubborn pride within Shepard. _I'm not a coward... _she thought, trying to convince herself it was so, but when it came to Jake O'Malley, deep down she wasn't sure it was true.

"I don't get it... why isn't _now_ perfect? We just saw him pass by!"

"Because... don't you see? He was such a jerk that day. He knew I didn't recognize him and he let me go on and on, and I made a complete fool of myself. It was just a game to him... I have to have the upper hand next time. He has to be the one without a clue."

Beth shook her head in disappointment, "Your crazy... I think you should just go find him."

Shepard looked up at the darkening sky, "Well that ain't happening. Besides, we need to get to the field, the fireworks are gonna start soon."

Rising from the steps, the girls made their way back to the street, intending to join Beth's family, but Eve changed her mind when she saw her twin down a side street. Knowing Beth had an enormous crush on her brother, Shepard suggested, "There's Ethan. I'm gonna get him, but you go on ahead, your mother is probably wondering where we are."

Beth's face lit with delight, "Okay! See you guys in a few minutes."

Walking up the street, Eve realized her brother didn't see her. He was leaning on the corner of an adobe bunkhouse, his back turned toward her, and he was talking to someone out of Eve's sight, so Shepard approached with stealth, wanting to give her twin a scare. Moving within arm's reach, unnoticed, she attacked, grabbing his shoulders firmly, shaking, and shouting, "Ethan!" Shepard's surprise caused him and his friends to jump, and her brother gave a startled yelp. Eve laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks and the boys glared at first, but soon enough were laughing along with her.

"I... I got y-you good!" she said, pointing and laughing.

"Damn it Eve, you almost gave me a heart attack." Ethan said.

"Ah poor baby, that's what you get for making unfair bets... and what are you guys skulking around back here for?" They all had expressions that looked to Eve like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Spit it out guys... what's up?"

The group all looked at one another, then looked at Ethan, who sighed and said, "We were just talking..."

"About what?"

"We heard there's going to be a party, at the top of the ExoGeni office, it's supposed to start when the fireworks do."

"Who's bright idea was this?" Eve asked with suspicion.

"Takashi Nakamura... he's got a pass-card and was the one who invited us."

"Where'd he get a security card?" Eve asked bewildered, but intrigued by the idea of watching the show from the tall building.

"Where do you think..." Ethan said.

"Lidiya..." Eve said with disappointment. Takashi was the newest kid in school, had only been on-planet three months, and everyone liked him, but the teen hadn't learned the ways of the beautiful, yet spiteful snake in their midst.

"Yep..." Ethan said, "...Lidiya..."

"Your telling me she invited a farm laborer's kid... to a party _she's_ throwing?"

"Yeah... we figure she's up to something, but man it'd be cool to watch from up there." Ethan said obviously tempted by the idea.

"You're right, she's just trying to cause trouble." Eve thought, _She knows Takashi is gullible, he'd believe her, and he'd invite the rest of us. What is she up to? _Smiling widely, Shepard said, _"_I have a better plan... Beth's mom has a huge feast set up and we're all invited to watch the show with them." Mrs. Harris's cooking was famous throughout the sector, and the boys disappointment turned to smiles. The group made their way to the open field, found the Harris clan, and joined them as the stars began to come out. Everyone was happily eating and drinking when the fireworks began, but Eve was troubled, and looked in the direction of the big six story office. Movement caught her eye, and she saw Takashi head down an alley beside the tall building. Unnoticed by the group, Shepard started across the field, as the lights flashed in the sky above, and she thought, _I have to stop him... he's just going to get into trouble... Lidiya probably stole a security card... if he gets caught with it he's dead meat! _Giving a stolen security card to the boy, then turning him in once he was inside, was just the malicious kind of thing Lidiya would do, and Eve figured her nemesis was hoping to get a few of the settler's kids in trouble too. Reaching the alley, Eve saw a side entrance fifty yards down the building, but the door was closing. _Dang it!_ Running, she didn't make it to the door in time, so she touched the control command button, but nothing happened. Banging on the sealed portal, Shepard yelled, "Takashi! Hey Takashi... you need to get outa there!" but she received no answer. Concerned for her classmate, Eve paced and chewed on a fingernail in concentration. _What am I gonna do? s_he thought and her eyes fell on her omni-tool.

Computers, programing, and hacking had been Eve's reading obsession when she'd gotten the high-tech device, and Shepard's best subject in school was computer science. Since getting the tool she'd written programs for herself and friends, learned how to hack into basic systems, and manipulate electronics. Shepard had used this new found knowledge in the war with Lidiya, by remotely hacking the girl's data pad, downloading her diary and posting the most embarrassing entries anonymously on the extranet, as revenge for the Daniel situation. Lidiya suspected Eve was the person responsible, but the girl had no prof. Looking at the sealed door, Eve switched on her omni-tool and examined the lock. Frowning, she realized it was to difficult and complex for her, so she stood back and scanned the building. Two stories up, she saw a balcony, so she focused her scan on it. Smiling, she was pleased to discover the door above wasn't locked, but had a security alarm sensor. Fingers flying over her holographic keyboard, Shepard quickly disabled the alarm.

"Now to get up there..." she said quietly to herself. Standing back, she studied the side of the building and saw that climbing wouldn't be too difficult. She'd scaled more difficult terrain in the canyons around her home, rescuing lost sheep. _Here goes nothing..._ she thought and began her ascent. Carefully, she made her way higher and higher until she was clinging to the wall, with the rail of the balcony beside her. Sweat beaded on her brow and she sighed with relief when she pulled herself onto the platform. Shepard took a few moments to catch her breath, then entered the dark office. _The roof, Ethan said he'd told them the party was on the roof..._ Hurrying, Eve search for the stairwell, found it after five minutes, and quickly headed for the top. Worry for her friend shown on her face. Takashi's family were employees of ExoGeni, Lidiya's father was the executive in charge, and Eve knew if the boy was caught breaking into the company's offices it would effect not only him, but his family as well. The petty cruelty Lidiya seemed to delight in boggled Shepard's brain, she couldn't understand people like her. Sure, Eve had pulled a few cruel pranks on her enemy, but never without provocation or a sense of guilt afterward. Reaching the top, Shepard found the door ajar, revealing a starry sky, bursting with colorful flashes of light. A silhouette stood at the far edge of the building and Eve called out, "Takashi? Is that you?" The figure turned and waved, so she rushed to him.

"Hey Eve, where is everyone?" the boy asked joyfully. "Isn't it great up here? We must be early."

"No one's coming, we have to get out of here _now_..." she said and took him by the arm, pulling him toward the roof's access door. He didn't resist so she let go and they walked together toward the exit.

"What do you mean?"

"If we're caught here we're gonna get into big trouble."

"But Lidiya invited us... she gave me a pass-key and everything!"

"She's setting you up, give it to me..." Eve took the card and slid it into an air vent. "Taki, we gotta get outa here, now."

"Why would she do that, she's my friend."

Eve sighed, "I thought that too once, a long time ago, but I know better now. She loves toying with us _lesser_ people... trust me, we need to go."

The pair continued down the stairwell and reached the first floor, but when they stepped into the lobby, blinding light was shined in their faces. Unable to see who was there, Eve heard a disembodied feminine voice say, "I told you... I _knew_ I saw someone sneaking in here."

The trespassers stood frozen in place, even as their hearts raced with panic. Overhead lights switched on, and Shepard's pounding heart dropped into her stomach. Lidiya smiled spitefully behind a scowling Sgt. Jake O'Malley. "What are you two doing in here?" Jake demanded.

"Uh..." Eve stammered, unable to speak.

"We were... I mean I cam..." Takashi started to explain but Shepard interrupted.

"I wanted to watch the show from the roof... Takashi only came in to make me leave..." she turned her back on the marine and the blond and gave her friend a pleading look, as she thought, _If he gets blamed for this his family will be the ones to pay... and if Lidiya is exposed and made to look bad, again Taki's family is going to suffer... Her and her father can't do __anything to me and my family except make life a bit difficult, but they could ruin the Nakamuras... I can't let that happen!_

"That's a lie!" Lidiya exclaimed, "Takashi used a stolen pass-card! He's the one who broke in and she helped him."

A stony expression settled over Shepard, "How the hell would you know if he has a key... and... where the heck is he gonna get his hands on something like that? Huh?" she said and stared coldly at the girl.

"I saw him take it! That's why I called security!" Lidiya spat.

"Whose card was it Lidiya? Hmm? Where did you see him steal it from?..." Shepard had examined the thing before ditching it, and had recognized Lidiya's father's name. There was no reasonable explanation for Taki to have that specific card, unless Lidiya had given it to him, and the hateful girl knew it, so she glared mutely at Eve. Takashi looked miserable and guilty, but unsure of what to say or do, he kept quiet.

"I broke in through that second story balcony, and see..." smiling smugly, Eve turned out her pockets and nodded for Takashi to do the same. "...nobody has any _stolen_ card." Lidiya began to loose it, spewing insults and threats.

"That is **enough**!" Jake's voice boomed in the empty lobby. "**You**!..." he said pointing a finger at Lidiya, "On your way, I have your complaint and I'll take it from here..." The sergeant then turned on the two trespassers, "...and you two... you're coming with me, **now**!" O'Malley hustled them all out of the building. Realizing Eve wasn't going to show the marine her father's card, Lidiya gave the two teens a parting smirk.

Eve whispered, "Please Taki, let me take the blame, okay? Mr. Derevenko might fire your parents, so just keep to the story, I broke in, you came to get me out..." The expression of fear on her friend's face caused a feeling of sympathy to settle over her. "It's gonna be alright, I promise." The boy just looked at her doubtfully, but nodded and she knew he'd play along.

O'Malley led them to the far side of town, where a group of previously unused prefabs sat. Several uniformed men and women loitered in an open area before the ring of buildings. _This must be the squadron Beth was talking about... just my luck he's their commander._ The recruits looked at their sergeant and the two teens curiously, but didn't speak. Jake walked up to one shack and halted. "Shepard, sit. I'll be with ya... momentarily." he growled and pointed at a crate. The marine turned on the boy next, "You're with me... inside, now." Standing in the threshold, Jake glared at the boy as he passed inside, then the soldier stepped in as well, and let the automatic door slide closed. Left alone outside, Eve strained to hear what was said, but all she could make out were muffled voices.

_This is not how I wanted to face him again, damn it. Why can't anything ever go right for once? I have to convince him to leave Taki out of this... and I have to keep my head straight._ Eve began chewing her lip, anxiety and excitement building at the thought of being near him again. Her traitorous mind wandered back to their encounter on market day, and for a few glorious minutes she didn't fight it, but she knew she needed to stop. Thinking about it would only cause her emotions to run wild, and right now, she needed full control of her senses. Ten minutes passed before Takashi emerged looking pale as a ghost.

"He wants to see you now." the boy said as he passed, "I did what you asked, but I don't think he believed me."

"Don't worry Takashi, everything is going to be alright, trust me." she said and gave him a weak but reassuring smile.

Eve watched her friend leave, and her delay caused an annoyed command to penetrate the metal shed's walls, "Shepard! Get your ass in here now!" Cringing, she did as he asked and walked up the ramp and into the tiny building. The sergeant stood next to a desk, his posture stiff, arms crossed and his handsome face an unreadable mask. As the door closed behind her, Eve suddenly felt claustrophobic in the tight space. "Take a seat... we need to have a little chat." Jake said and nodded at the only chair in the room. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Shepard sat down and avoided his steely gaze. The sergeant stood, staring down at her, and she could feel his piercing eyes penetrate the top of her skull. Jake's silence, dragging on and on, for what seemed like hours, causing her to squirm in her seat, but finally he spoke, "What the hell do ya think you're doing?"

Eve looked up and was caught, his eyes clamped on hers and she couldn't turn away. "I-I just wanted to watch th..."

"Don't lie to me." he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not lying. I broke in there... Taki was just trying to stop me." she glared angrily, maddened by the fact he didn't believe her.

"Why are ya covering for that kid? Do ya know what kinda trouble you're in?"

Shepard's brows creased, "Yes I know." she said meekly.

"Then why in the hell are ya covering for him?"

"I'm not cov..."

Jake stepped forward, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Holding her firmly with both hands, eyes filled with anger, he demanded, "Do not lie to me... I know the truth."

"Take your hands off me!" Shepard spat back. "You don't know anything... I _am_ the one who broke in, I'm the one who's responsible, and I'm the one who's gonna be punished. Leave Taki out of it." Jake's grip loosened and she jerked her arms free, rubbing at the spots his hands had held her. The sergeant hadn't hurt her, but the feel of his fingers on her bare arms had made her skin tingle.

"I know your lying... I just wanna know why, why are ya doing this?" Jake demanded.

Opening her mouth, intending to protest once again, Jake pushed her against the wall, and he clamped a hand over her mouth, stopping her words. Through clenched teeth he growled, "Goddamn it Shepard, if you deny it one more time I'll..." Slowly, he regained his composure by taking several deep breaths, then he removed his hand. "Listen to me Eve, and listen well, I know you're lying, I saw ya, so quit feeding me bullshit, and tell me why?"

"I can't..." she said quietly.

"And why's that?

"You have no choice, you have to investigate this now, and you have to report everything I say, right?" she asked. Jake continued to glare mutely, but he nodded. "Well I wont say anything more. I can't, so please, just take my confession, and write up your report." she pleaded.

"Let me get this straight... Ya want me to report that ya broke into the ExoGeni offices, for fun and games, and your buddy then followed ya inside, in an attempt to get ya out of the building, aye? Is that correct lass?" Jake asked, and she nodded. "How the hell can I report that, when I saw ya calling for him in the ally, telling _him_ to come out, and when he didn't, ya hack security and climb to a second story balcony, I suspect for the purpose of dragging his ass out."

"Please Jake... you can't report it that way. Beside I _did_ break in, that isn't a lie!" Eve's eyes glossed over and tears threatened to rain down.

"Tell me why you're covering for that coward, or that's exactly what I'll be doin'."

"None of this is Taki's fault... Lidiya manipulated him, okay... She gave him her father's card, told him she was throwing a party up there, but you can't report that either. She gets a sick, twisted pleasure from hurting people, and if you report what really happened, Taki's family is still going to suffer."

"Aye, that maybe the truth of it, but their misfortune is not your problem, and you've only made things worse for the kid with you're 'help'..." he said without emotion.

Eve looked at Jake, and what she saw saddened her. Clearly he didn't care about the plight of the Nakamura family, and a desire to make him understand fueled the fire within her. "He's my friend..."

"Still... not your problem..."

She studied his eyes as he spoke, and the emptiness in them, the utter lack of sympathy for her friend's situation made her want to cry. "Taki didn't mean any harm, he was deceived... he shouldn't have to pay for being tricked like that, it's not fair... and we both know it won't just be him, Lidiya's father will fire his parents. I had to do something..."

"Like I said... not your problem darlin'... so why take the blame?"

Eve look baffled, "Because he's my friend... that's why... and you're supposed to look after your friends, protect them when you can, _especially_ when you see they're being taken advantage of... Anyone would do the same for a friend if they could..."

Jake turned away, and stated simply, "No they wouldn't lass."

"You can't believe that..." Eve said quietly.

Back to her, O'Malley stood at the shuttered windows, peering at them as if he could see through their metal surface. "What's your father gonna say, huh? Have ya thought about the shit storm this is going to drop in his lap?" he glanced over his shoulder as he spoke.

"Yes..." Eve said meekly, then crossed her arms and began chewing on her lip. The thought of lying to her father and his reaction to her 'confession' weakened her resolve. Sensing her uncertainty, Jake turned back, cupped her cheek with a calloused palm, and his stern expression softened slightly. Eve closed her eyes and silently wished he'd hold her, but Jake spoke, and his words angered her, "Save yourself little girl, this isn't your problem."

She shook her head free, stepped away from him, and her resolve to stay-the-course strengthened, as a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "I can't... I **won't**... he's my friend, can't you understand?"

"No... no I don't."

She stared at him, and her vision blurred, as the tears welled up, before flowing down her face. "Don't you have any friends Jake... any people you'd cover for no matter the cost?"

"No."

"Not even one?" Eve asked in dismay, and the marine's silence hung heavily in the air. Her question seemed to effect the soldier causing his facade to crumble, his inner turmoil, shown plainly on his face. Eve couldn't imagine what demons lurked inside, but as she studied his face she sensed an unimaginable loneliness in him. Any inhibitions she had disappeared when she saw the pain her question had caused. Without hesitating, Shepard wrapped her arms around Jake, hugging him tightly, and she rest her head against his chest. "I see... Nothing I say... will ever make you understand then... I'm so sorry..." she whispered. For several moments the soldier stood stiffly, and Eve counted to the rhythm of his heart... _One, two... three, four... five, six..._ seven, eight... and finally, his muscles relaxed, and his big arms encircled her, returning the tender embrace. "It's okay Jake..." she whispered, "...you have a friend now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the world of Mass Effect, and I am not profiting from this fan fiction...**

**Chapter Four**

Standing amidst the spartan room, the handsome, young marine and the raven haired girl, embraced in silence. Eve's arms were draped around the soldier's waist, and her face was wet with tears. Jake's arms encircled her shoulders, and his face was etched with concern, as his mind raced: _She's in serious trouble... She thinks she knows what she's getting herself into, but the little idiot hasn't a goddamn clue... If ExoGeni wants to make an example outa her, she could be prosecuted... but all she can think of is helping that kid... and... "It's okay Jake...you have a friend now."_ Her words reverberated though his soul and a feeling, he long thought dead, took that simple phrase and clung to it, like a drowning victim to a life raft. The power of this emotion was incredibly seductive, and Jake was tempted to give in to its siren song, letting it fill the emptiness within, but he had fought this sentiment for many, many years, and he had a stalwart defense against it. Knowing, full well, the pain and sleepless nights, this fortification always brought on, the soldier used it anyway. Closing his eyes, he called forth the image of a woman, and let the vision of her smiling face rip through his psyche unchecked, annihilating any chance for the rebirth of that long suppressed emotion. The memory of the absolute rapture she had brought him, and the utter devastation she had wrought on his soul, caused Jake to once more harden his heart against the sentiment, refusing to allow himself to be that vulnerable again. This safeguard, which had always worked in the past, was somehow less effective now, and he struggled valiantly. Feeling Eve's arms surrounding him, exposed to her strange aura, and under the full effects of the alien connection they seemed to share, the marine's defense wasn't as potent as it should have been. Taking a deep breath, the sergeant gently pushed Shepard away, and turned his back on her. Free from her touch, he felt the protective bulwark of his willpower strengthen, but one hand lifted, his fingers touching the damp spot on his shirt where her tears had fallen, and the marine realized he couldn't completely kill his feelings for her, so he pushed them all deep down, locking them away, all but the consuming need to protect her. Jake had given up that fight months ago.

"Sit down Shepard..." the sergeant said, but his demand was met with stillness and silence. Again he spoke, and this time he put steel in his voice, "Sit, _down_..." and he was rewarded with the sound of footsteps, and the scrape of the metal chair. Jake stood, facing the shuttered windows and struggled to regain his composure.

"What are you going to report?" Eve asked timidly.

"The truth..." Jake stated flatly.

"Please... you can't do tha..." she tried to plead, but was interrupted.

"I don't think ya fully appreciate the severity of your situation." he said, and Jake felt the anger building within. It was an old friend, an emotion he embraced, preferring it, to the foreign ones threatening to invade, so he gave it free reign, and the sergeant let her protest, knowing her naivete would only fuel this fire.

"Yes I do... and I'm prepared to take sole responsibility and any punishment." Her words were met with a contemptuous laugh.

"Are ya prepared to go to_ jail _for your friend? Hmm? Are ya! Because... let me assure ya, _little girl..._ ya very well could!" He continued to face the windows, unwilling to bare witness to the effects his harshness was having on her, but he couldn't stop his ears from hearing her disheartened weeping. Shepard's quiet sobs endangered his freshly fortified defenses, so Jake focused on those who threatened her, and the soldier let his rage engulf him, burning away all other feelings in its fiery path. Jaw flexing forcefully, O'Malley thought, S_he broke into that building, no use deluding yourself into believing it'll be seen as anything else... their security logs will have a record of the alarm's shut down, and I'm sure the cameras recorded the whole fuckin' thing... god damned amateur bullshit, what the hell was she thinking... I need that fucking pass-card..._ Jake exhaled in frustration, turned and took two strides to the desk. In his peripheral, he could see her sitting in the chair with her face buried in her hands as she quietly wept, and he tried to ignore it, unsuccessfully. Switching on the computer, the sergeant began searching the data base. "Stop crying..." he said softly as he worked, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya... so be still." Finding the ExoGeni building schematics, the soldier braced himself on the desk, and with his eyes locked on the flickering vid-screen, Jake commanded, "Show me where ya ditched the card." Shepard's silence lingered and he glared sidelong at her. No longer did she hide her face, instead she turned away from him, defiantly, eyes red and puffy, and mouth pursed. The marine's fury exploded internally, when he realized she still intended to martyr herself for that kid and his family, but he recognized the need to change tactics, yelling and threatening her wasn't going to work. Heaving a sigh, Jake turned and took a knee beside her, but still she avoided him. "Shepard, listen to me, ya _need_ to tell me where ya hid that card, maybe I can use it to get ya outa this mess..."

"But that means you're going to tell Mr. Derevenko about Lidiya..."

"Aye..."

"He's gonna be embarrassed... and mad... "

"Aye... I imagine he's gonna be quite pissed."

"If Lidiya is going to get in trouble too, there's _no way_ he's going to let me off for hacking the security system, is he?" Eve said and turned, meeting his gaze. Her face expressed the torture this situation was causing her, but the sergeant also recognized an unwavering resolve there as well.

"No lass, I don't think he will..." Jake answered honestly.

"He's also going to be angry at Takashi, and take it out on his family..."

"Aye, I believe you're right about that too..."

Eve reached out and cupped his face, and pleaded, "Then why not leave them out of it, please, pleeeease... just leave them out of this..."

"I can't do that..."

Dropping her hands limply to her lap, she closed her eyes, causing two more tears to race down her glossy cheeks, and she collapsed weakly back into the chair.

"Tell me where ya stashed that card..." he demanded, but she ignored him, and turned away. "Tell me where it is... _please_." he asked.

"No..." she said stubbornly.

Jake grit his teeth, desperate to keep his frustration from boiling over. "Eve, _listen_ to me..." he pleaded, but Shepard put her hands over her ears, like a petulant child, and that caused the sergeant to snap. Grabbing her hands, he forced then down at her sides, pinning her to the chair, then he leaned in, menacingly. Growling, he said, "You're gonna listen to me Eve, whether ya want to or no. I _am_ gonna protect ya from this. I might even be able to help the kid too, but, ya _need_ to tell me where the card is, and ya _need_ to do _exactly_ as a I say until this is all over. Understand?"

When he spoke of the possibility of helping Takashi, Shepard met his gaze and hope crept back into her despairing face. "You promise?" she whispered, "You promise to help him?"

The teen's optimistic expression calmed his anger, and he was overcome with a desire to see her smile once again. "I promise to try..." Jake said, and she looked conflicted. The soldier could see Eve wanted to believe him, but doubt still gnawed at her. "I promise to try very, very hard... okay?" he said, giving her an encouraging smile, as he wiped away a fat tear, dangling from her chin.

"Okay..." she said timidly, and internally Jake sighed with relief. Feeling her stir, the sergeant released his grip, and Eve reached for the holographic keyboard, scrolling through the blueprints until she reached the roof. "Here..." she said, and pointed at a ventilation duck. "I dropped it in here."

Jake burst into a flurry of activity, beginning a download into his omni-tool, linking it to a data pad, then marching to his equipment locker, he pulled out a set of black clothing and tossed them on the bunk, As the marine striped off his shirt, he said, "Turn around, Gorgeous..." but a playful grin spread across his face, and he shrugged his well defined, naked shoulders, "...or don't..." he added with a wink. The sergeant's smile widened, revealing dimpled cheeks, when he saw the crimson bloom erupting on Eve's face, and she quickly swiveled the chair in the opposite direction.

"W-What are you doing?" she stammered.

"I'm going to get that card." he said mater-of-factly.

"You need to change clothes to do that?" she asked, her astonishment was plain to hear.

"Yeah, I do..." he chuckled.

A full minuted passed as he continued to exchange his fatigues for the stealth gear, then Eve asked timidly, "What are you going to do... I-I mean... once you get the pass-card?"

"The less ya know the better little girl..." he said sternly.

"Don't call me that..." she said obstinately, and turned to glare at him, but Jake was in the process of pulling up the form fitting pants, and she quickly turned away, but not before he'd noticed.

"Then don't be givin' me a reason to, Aye?" Jake said humorously and added, "What in the hell were ya thinking, hacking into that building? Why didn't you just come and fetch me?"

"How was I supposed to know you were even here." she threw back at him.

"Oh come now _little girl_, do ya really think I hadn't noticed you and your wee friend sitting on the steps earlier?" he asked sweetly, and Shepard's angry mumbles only caused him to chuckle softly.

Having a purpose, a meaningful mission to complete, with real consequences, boosted the marine's spirits higher than they had ever been, since coming to Mindoir, and even though he worried about her safety, he also rejoiced at the challenge before him. "I want ya to stay here till I get back, do ya understand..." as he spoke, he finished donning the light weight armor. Impatient for her response he barked, "Shepard, answer me... do ya understand!"

"Yes!" she growled in frustration.

"Get a message to Ethan, let him know you're with me and that you're fine. Your brothers are probably worried about ya by now." He strode across the floor, took her chair and spun her to face him. "Ya send a message, but ya sit your ass here, got it?" He waited for her reply, and when she nodded mutely, he continued, handing her a com-link. "Put this on... I may need ya to use this terminal, it's got greater access to systems I may need." Jake slid his helmet on and the thing completely covered his head, then he pointed at the earpiece Eve held, motioning for her to put it on. When she did, he spoke into his helmet's mic, "Don't worry, I'm gonna fix this mess, okay?"

Shepard reached up and activated her com-link, her voice coming through his headset, sounding tinny and far away, "Okay..." she said, but he could see doubt cloud her face.

Jake reached out with a black gloved hand, and brushed back a stray strand of her hair. "Do you trust me?" he asked, and Shepard's perfect ebony brows bunched up, she bit her lip, dropped her eyes to her lap, and she fidgeted with a tear in the synthetic padding of the chair's armrest. _Obviously, that's a no..._ Jake thought, and the pain, he'd tried so hard all his life to avoid, suddenly pulsated, and he felt like he'd been punched in the chest. _I'm gonna fix this... no ones gonna hurt ya, Gorgeous... I promise... and one day, maybe you will..._ He didn't know why, but he wanted her trust more than anything he'd ever wanted before, and he realized just how ironic his desire was, when he himself trusted no one.

Turning he walked to the exit, and as he stepped through the threshold, his radio-link crackled to life, and her subdued voice whispered in his ear, "Please be careful Jake..."

"Don't worry about me darlin'..." he said with mock cheer. "...this is gonna be a piece of cake..." Silently he left the compound, unseen by the recruits, who were watching the fireworks finale. Melding into the black night, Sgt. O'Malley slipped away like a shadow.

* * *

Eve found herself alone in Jake's office/bunk room. Worry and fear ate at her, and she began pacing the small space. _What's going to happen to us... I never thought we'd go to jail if we got caught! This is so messed up... I hope he can do something... he has too... What am I going to tell my family... Oh! Ethan!_ Finally remembering Jake's instructions, she sat on the soldier's bunk and activated her omni-tool, hands shaking nervously as she typed her message:

_I'm with Jake, so don't worry, and sorry I didn't let you know I'd left..._

_Ha! You're gone? We hadn't noticed!_

_Gee thanks..._

_Having a good time ;0)_

_Don't get cute... I'll be here awhile, he's helping me with something and I'm not sure how long it'll take._

_I bet he is..._

_Ethan, cut it out... I just wanted to let you know where I am. If I'm not back before you guys leave, I'm sure the sergeant will give me a lift home._

_Okay sis... don't do anything I wouldn't!_

The connection was dropped before she could finish her response, so she scowled at the tool instead. Restless, Shepard began fretting and pacing again, until she snagged a foot on the marine's castoff clothing. Desperate for anything to keep her mind occupied, she began tidying the room. Bending over, grabbing his pants, something caught her eye, and when she realized what it was, Shepard slowly sat down on the bunk, numb. Tucked in Jake's pocket, folded neatly, was her red bandanna. Dropping the fatigues, Eve held her old rag and starred at it. _It's only been a week since I lost it, but... has he been carrying it this whole time? _A faint smile grew on her careworn face as she studied the worn cloth, and the image of the sergeant, dressing each morning, sentimentally placing the stained rag into his pocket, danced through her mind. Carefully she returned the bandanna to the pants, and folded them neatly. _I'll put it back... next time I see him I'll have to find a way to check if it's there. _Taking the clothes to the locker, Eve set them inside, and stood before the opened door, examining its contents. In addition to the an number of fatigues, the sergeant had a second set of armor, a combat hard-suit, much more protective than the fabric armor he's donned earlier. This set was reinforced with sheets of ablative plating, in addition to the kinetic padding his stealth suit was made of, and this sturdier armor was green/brown camouflage, and well worn, with nicks, burns and patches everywhere. Hanging on various racks were several weapons, a highly modified, heavy pistol, a shotgun, an assault rifle and an impressive sniper rifle. None of it, armor or weapons, were standard issue for the SA. Eve was familiar with firearms, and comfortable around them, had trained in the use of a shotgun but preferred her hunting rifle, and for the last three winters, she and Ethan had joined the yearly varren cull. Never having seen a sniper rifle in person, she was tempted to take it out, and inspect it more closely. The big gun was heavy, but it's weight was balanced well, and it had a scope, more powerful than any Eve had ever seen. Shepard admired the weapon greatly. Next to the rack were two thick metal cylinders, which looked an awful lot like silencers. One was small and appeared to fit the handgun, but the other was enormous and was obviously for the sniper rifle. _This thing is probably his baby... the stock is well worn, and the grip on the barrel... and here too... _she thought, as she touched the spot where his cheek would rest against the gun, as he leaned into the scope. _This has be his primary weapon. What is a marine sniper doing on Mindoir? Look at this equipment, it's amazing... He's not just an officer, he's got special training... but... he said he'd been here two years... wow..._ _he must have really screwed up to get this assignment... _As her mind wandered over the possibilities, Eve's worry about her own situation grew again. _What if he can't help at all... __What if he only makes things worse? __Maybe I should just go to Mr. Derevenko now, maybe he'll... _Before the doubtful teen could finish the thought, her com-link burst to life, and Jake's voice filled her ear, causing her to jump.

"Shepard?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm here..." she said guiltily, fumbling with the gun, trying to get it back into the cabinet as quickly as possible.

"Good... get to the computer... do _exactly_ as I say... got it?" as Jake spoke, he sounded distracted.

"Yeah... o-okay..." Eve breathed a sigh of relief and walk the the computer. Sitting down, Shepard followed the marine's instructions, ran searches on several names she'd never heard before, and in the process, she realized why he needed this computer instead of his omni-tool, it was a direct line to the Mindoir garrison's mainframe. Quite a bit of information came up, and he asked her to save it to the data pad he'd linked to his omni-tool. Next he had her run a search on two companies and repeat the process with whatever she found. While she waited for the computer, she asked, "Jake? What has any of this to do with Taki and I?"

"The... less... you know... the... better." he said, grunting as if he were straining against something.

"You've been gone forever..." she said gloomily.

"I've... only... been gone... fifty-seven minutes." he chuckled, "Miss... me... already... do ya?" he said, and he sounded out of breath.

Ignoring his teasing, she asked, "Have you got the card yet?" and was happy he couldn't see the shy smile that erupted, as she realized, she did miss him.

"Aye, Gorgeous... I have it." he purred.

"Where are you now?" she asked, and walked to the shuttered windows, trying to peak out.

"Shepard..."

"What?" she said quietly.

"Stop worrying, lass... I'm almost done."

"Then, can I go now?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"What... did I... tell ya... before?" again his voice gave the impression that he was exerting himself as he spoke.

"To wait here, till you got back."

"Then... there's... your... answer." he said, panting very hard.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Eve... enough..."

"I'm going crazy just waiting..."

An amused, breathless, laugh came over the air-wave, "I'll be back by your side in no time."

"Okay... well, hurry." she said softly.

"Shepard?" the sergeant's tone had changed, and his voice was softer, gentler.

"Yeah Jake?"

"It's going to be okay... neither of you are gonna have anything to worry about..."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye... I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah... you did."

"I always keep my promises..."

"Jake... Thank you... for everything... even if you're wrong, even if this gets really messed up... thanks... thanks for trying..." Silence filled the earpiece for several heartbeats, and Shepard began to doubt he'd heard her.

"My pleasure..." he stated, sounding disappointed, but almost instantly his tone changed, and the old Jake was back, barking commands, "Now, shut down the computer, do _**not **_attempt to use it for any reason. Do ya understand?"

"Yes, I'm shutting it off now." she said with regret, and thought, _What I wouldn't give to see his personnel file._ Sorely tempted to pull it up, just for a few seconds, she resisted, and turned off the computer instead.

"Now, I need radio silence, I can't concentrate with all this babbling... sit tight, I won't be long." Jake said and the link went dead.

Waiting in the small room was a torturous assignment for the restless teen. She tried to read for about fifteen minutes but gave up, then began mindlessly surfing the extranet, via her omni-tool, for another hour. Finally she shut it down in frustration and began pacing. _What is __taking him so long..._ _If he thinks I'm just gonna wait here all night... _before she could finish the though the shed's door slid open, and the marine stood at the threshold with his helmet under his arm. Jake's back was to her, and he was giving one of the recruits instructions. After dismissing the younger marine, and exchanging salutes, Jake turned and entered the room. Eve studied his face but couldn't read anything in his blank expression.

"Well?" she asked, her face clearly showing the worry and impatience she felt.

O'Malley sat on the edge of the desk and placed the helmet beside him. "Well what?"

"Where have you been, what did you do, and what's going to happen to me and Taki?" she said angrily, wanting to scream, but fearing the others outside would hear. "God!... You can be so infuriating!" she shouted.

"Are ya really that forgetful? I told ya already, I can't tell ya, and you're gonna be just fine." he said meeting her angry gaze, with his own stony countenance.

"How do you know, I mean how can you know for certain?" she asked, looking doubtful.

"Don't ya trust me Eve?" he asked, and his expression intensified when she turned away and either couldn't or wouldn't answer his question.

"I-I... I just... Can't you tell me anything?" she pleaded, but was unable to look at him.

"I had a chat with Mr. Big Shot... and he has assured me, no legal actions will be taken against you or that kid, and he also guaranteed there would be no repercussions taken against his family either."

"But how is that possible? What did you say to him?"

"I told him the truth..." he said flatly.

Eve turned toward him, confusion covering her face as she shouted, "That still doesn't make any sense! He wouldn't jus...", but his violent outburst stopped her words cold.

"Shepard! _Drop it!_" Jake shouted and slammed an armored fist on the desk, causing Eve to jump, startled by the loud unexpected 'bang'. The sergeant then grabbed his helmet and stalked to his locker, and yelled, "Fuuuuck!" throwing it forcefully into the open cabinet. Shepard stood, frozen in place, shocked by his angry eruption. Arms braced, the big marine leaned heavily against the locker with his head hung low, breathing hard, as he struggled with self-control. Eve could only see his profile, but what she saw of his face tore at her soul. Never in all her life had she seen such anguish, and Shepard knew somehow she was the cause of his torment. The expression of pain on his face, as he endeavored to regain his composure, brought the tears back to her eyes.

Weeping, Shepard called to him timidly, "Jake..." Moving closer to him, her voice and face filled with compassion, and she reached out to him. The sergeant ignored her and turned away. "Jake... please... tell me what's wrong..." she pleaded, wanting nothing more than to comfort him, but as she placed a hand on his armored shoulder, he shrugged it off and took two steps away.

"S-Stay... back... I-I... I mean it Shepard..." he said, his voice faltered and cracked, and he sounded nothing like Sgt. O'Malley, the hard-case, or Jake the smooth-operator, but more like a heartbroken kid, afraid to show his emotions.

Paying no attention to his command, Eve took a final step forward. Reaching out, her arms encircled his torso, and she locked her fingers, refusing to be displaced, then rest her wet cheek against his back. Closing her eyes, she held him tightly. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I don't know what I said to cause you such pain... please talk to me..." Even through his armor she could feel him stiffen, and his breathing was becoming normal once more. Slowly his posture straightened, and Eve recognized he was falling back into his sergeant 'persona'.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine..." he said coldly. Eve could feel his hands on her wrists and he pulled against her grip. "Ya can let go now... I said I'm fine." Completely out matched by his strength, she did as he asked. Once free, Jake turned, meeting Shepard's sympathetic gaze with his own unreadable mask, concealing the emotions she new he had bottled up inside. Stepping forward he grabbed her forearm and marched her toward the door. "Let's go... I better get ya home now."

People still partied in the open field, but even if Shepard desired to rejoin her friends there, she wasn't sure the glowering marine would allow it. Jake had her firmly and pulled her behind him, as he stalked moodily to his rover. Opening the passenger door, he didn't let go until she was secured inside. _He acted like this at the cafe, when I asked about his home and his military service, but this time it was way worse... _she though as she watched him walk around the vehicle and slide into the driver's seat. _What set him off this time... _She tried to think back and replayed the exchange again in her head. _He asked me if I trusted him... why would he care, and how can he expect me to. He won't talk about himself, and gets pissed off when... wait, no... this time he was hurt... badly, I've never seen anything like it... what is he hiding... the anger, he tries to cover it with anger... _Slowly she turned and studied him as he pulled out of the compound and turned onto the road. _He's pissed now, but it's just a defense to keep me at a distance, and keep me from figuring out what's eating him._ As Eve watched him, she noticed he glanced side-long at her, but she willed herself to be strong, and face his intimidating air. Shepard opened her mouth to speak but, Jake spoke first.

"Don't start..." was all he said.

"You can't keep me from talking... you can ignore me all you want... but you can't keep me quiet." she declared, and heard the squeak of leather as the sergeant's hands rung the rover's steering wheel. Swallowing a lump, Shepard hopped he wasn't imagining her neck as he did it. Chewing her lower lip, she gathered her knees to her chest, hugged them tightly, and stared out at the dirt road as the headlights skimming its surface. "I told you... I-I want... I want to be your friend... but you make it hard Jake..." Frustrated she wiped at her eyes as they welled up, refusing to cry. "You won't talk about yourself... you hide your real feelings... and... and you lash out anytime I try to get to know you..." Eve looked at him again, trying to judge if he was listening or not, but he had his mask up and kept his face forward. "Its not fair you know..." she said and paused, waiting, and her patience was rewarded when he gave her a quick glance, but she wanted him more involved in the conversation, so she faced the road and continued to wait. Her heart soared when he spoke, even though his reply was filled with sarcasm.

"What's not _fair_?" he asked bitterly.

"It's not fair that you know so much about me and my family, and I know so little about you."

They had passed out of town, were beyond the commercial fields, and had entered the rolling hills and woodlands, so dear to Eve. Suddenly Jake pulled off the road and into a small copse of trees. The canopy above, blocked out the light coming from the moons and stars, and when he shut off the headlights, the cab became very dark, lit only by the soft blue glow of control panel. Eve let go of her knees and placed her feet back on the floor, looking unsure and bewildered by his action.

"Go on..." he stated and crossed his arms over his chest. "I figure you're going to be babbling for awhile. Thought I'd give ya time to get whatever it is ya have to say of your chest." He closed his eyes, heaved a sigh and said, "Wake me when your finished will ya?"

Unstrapping the safety belt, anger flared within her, and she shouted, "You see! This... _this_ is exactly what I'm talking about..." but her annoyed comeback only caused a smug smile to taint his lips, and she struggled to keep her composure. _Don't let him get to you... he's going to be an ass, don't let it stop you..._ Eve shifted, knelt in her seat and faced him, determined to see this through. "Do you deny toying with me on market day? You _knew_ I didn't recognize you and yet you continued to let me think you were a stranger."

"Wasn't I a stranger? Ya _didn't_ know me, did ya. And lets be honest, even if I'd given ya my full name and rank, ya wouldn't have remembered me?" he opened an eye and studied her reaction and seemed pleased by her angry frown.

Shepard wouldn't have known him, he was right, but that wasn't her point. "That's true, but you_ knew_ and you said _nothing_. Nothing about chumming around with my brothers, nothing about befriending my father and nothing about the dinners at my house... if you had..."

"If I had, would it have change anything? Hmmmm? Do ya regret that day darlin'?" Jake asked, as he opened his eyes and turned to face her. "Ya sure seemed to enjoy it at the time, though ya did leave... prematurely... who was playing who that day... I wonder?"

When she recalled her boldness and the cruel way she'd used her body against him, leaving him in the condition she had, Eve's face burned fiercely, and she placed her palms over her cheeks trying to hide their crimson hue, but the marine leaned forward and grab her wrists, preventing her. "No, no, no." Jake said smirking. "No hiding Gorgeous, remember ya wanted this... ya wanted to talk."

Glaring, she said, "You're changing the subject... the topic of _this_ conversation is _you_... not me." Tugging at her captured hands she commanded, "Let me go..." and after several heartbeats he finally complied. Sitting with her back against the passenger door, her face betraying the misery she felt, she asked, "Why do you do this. Why... W-Why do you act like such jerk?"

"Who says it's an act..." he said moodily.

"I do! I say it is!" she shouted, losing control of her temper. "I know that's not who you are..." she said and fought the tears of anger threatening to fall.

"Like you said, you don't know me... so what makes you so sure." he laughed harshly.

"_I_ may not know you... but my family _does_! My brothers look up to you! My father admires you, and my mother adores you! They aren't easily fooled by pretense, they are _excellent_ judges of a person's character, and I trust their opinions completely..." Shepard's emotions ran wild, her angry tears spilled, as she shook with fury, and she raged on, "...and... I know... oh Jake... I _know_ you care about them too, or at least you care about what they think of you... One of the first things you asked me, was what my father would say if he saw me with you that day... Why did you ask that, and why did you look so strange when you did, huh? Were you afraid of the answer, because, becau... be..." Eve couldn't finish, her hysteria peaked, and she began to hyperventilate uncontrollably. Bracing herself between the seat's backrest and the dashboard, Shepard gasped violently, unable to catch her breath. Fear replaced, anger and terror filled her as she struggled to breath. Jake was yelling something, but she couldn't understand him, the sound of her own racing heartbeat and gasping filled her head. Shepard watched him frantically struggling with his seat belt as spots swirled before her eyes, and the last thing she saw, before succumbing to the blackness, was Jake exploding out of his side of the rover.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the world of Mass Effect, and I am not profiting from this fan fiction...**

**Chapter Five**

Black, all was pitch black, but sound, was everywhere: water flowing over rocks, rhythmic chirping of insects, and the rustle of leaves as a light breeze passed through the trees, but everything was absolutely pitch black. Alarmed by her inability to see, Shepard tried to rise, but something held her down. Struggling against the unseen force, she flailed blindly.

"Eve! Calm down. You're alright now..." Jake's voice, so very close, came beyond the ebony veil, and with shaking hands she explored the thing pressing her into the grass, and discerned it was a hand. Desperately she tried to focus, eyes darting about, searching for a shape to fix on, but there was nothing.

"Something's wrong..." she said fearfully.

"Ya passed out is all... calm down, or you're gonna do it again." Jake sounded relieved, and she felt his other hand suddenly touch her cheek.

"You don't understand... Jake, I can't see!"

"It's very dark. I can barely see myself."

"It's not just dark... I can't see anything, not the rover, not the trees, not even you..." Her hand crept up his arm, until it found his face, and she realized he was just a few inches from her, but all she saw was a featureless black void.

"Your eyes need to adjust, you'll be fine... Come on..." he said, and she felt him lift her into his arms. "I'll prove it."

"I can walk..." Shepard protested.

"If you're blind, how will ya see where you're goin'?" When she didn't answer him, Jake smiled knowingly, and carried Eve through the dark thicket, making for the open hilltop beyond the trees. As he drew near the forest's edge, he felt her adhering grapple, relax.

"I-I think... I think I see something..." Voice projecting her relief, she sighed, "Thank the Maker... I thought I'd gone blind." Jake's amusement was apparent, as was Eve's irritation with it. Eyes still adapting, she could only distinguish the soldier's outline in the starlight, but she knew, without having to see, that a smug smile rest upon his lips. "You can put me down now..." she said testily, "I'm not an invalid."

"You coulda fooled me." he said.

Still chucking to himself, O'Malley placed her gently on the ground, and ignoring Jake's smart remark, Eve climbed to the top of the hill. Once there, she began searching the terrain. The sergeant followed her up, but before he reached the crest, Shepard spotted a familiar landmark in the distance, and jogged toward it, disappearing down the far side of the hill. Making the bottom in good time, she was about to leap over a small brook, when a hand on her arm stopped her. Expecting this very action, Eve, stood still, waiting, and thought, _I_ _refuse to say anything unless it's an answer to a direct question. Wonder how you'll like that Soldier Boy?_ Having passed out in the rover, then experiencing the brief blindness, hadn't improved the teen's mood, and hadn't caused her to forget how angry she had been, and still was, so she stood mute, caught in his firm grasp.

"Where the hell are ya going?" he demand, no longer chuckling or smiling, which brought a pleased expression to Eve's face.

"Home." she stated simply.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll take ya home." he turned and pulled her back in the direction of the vehicle, but Shepard stood her ground.

"No." she said, her eyes set with steely determination.

Feeling her resist, Jake turned, and loosened his hold, but as soon as he did, Eve broke free, jumped the creek and started up the next hill. As she climbed, she heard him curse under his breath, followed by the sound of his boots splashing through the water. Having no doubt he'd catch her, she didn't try to out distance him, just kept up a steady even pace. _This is going to be fun... lets see if he follows me all the way home... _she thought spitefully. Back in the rover, Jake's attitude had made Shepard loose control, and she was embarrassed by the confusion she'd experienced when she awoke, so Eve wanted to give him a taste of what it felt like. Once more, she felt the marine's hand on her, and she halted, unresisting.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Going home."

"God damn it Shepard! That's not what I meant. I know where you're _going_ I want to know what the fuck you're _doing_!"

Imitating her little sister's silly look, Eve cocked her head and feigned confusion. "I'm climbing this hill."

"So we're playing a game are we?" Jake asked, sarcastically. "Okay, I'll bite, _why_ are ya climbing the hill?" The sergeant's annoyance was written over his face, and the sight of it gave birth to a beatific smile on Shepard's.

"Because I'm going home." she said sweetly.

In frustration, he let go and ran a hand across his face, but as before, Shepard turned and started jogging up the hill. This time, however, she only made a few paces, before he had her again. _Oh this __**is**_ _fun... How does it feel Jake? It's infuriating isn't it... Well... deal with it... because I've had it..._ she thought as he moved to block her way.

Holding her by both arms now, the sergeant glared at her, and Eve could see his annoyance was morphing into anger. "Why are you acting like this?" he growled.

"Like what?" she asked, giving him Ruth's funny look again.

"You know what you're doing Shepard, explain yourself!" Jake commanded, and the timbre of his gravelly voice expressed the end of the soldier's patience.

"Explain myself? Explain _myself?_ Go to **hell**!" she screamed, and shoved him. "I don't need to _explain_ anything to you. You! You who explains _nothing_. So why should I tell you _anything_!" she raged, and her shouts echoed through the hills. "Let go of me, I want to go home!"

"We aren't going anywhere until ya calm down. Do you wanna pass out a second time?" he said coolly.

"Oh... are you protecting me again? Is that what you're doing? Who made it your job to watch over me! I'm capable of taking care of myself, thank-you-very-much!"

"Ya did a swell job of it tonight didn't ya? Oh sure, ya got into the building, but did ya know the security system accessed your omni-tool, downloaded everything in it, giving ExoGeni _more_ than enough evidence to lock ya away little girl, _and_ throw away the key. But that wasn't all, the cameras took some mighty sweet shots too. Nice job. Maybe ya could teach me a thing or two?"

Jake's words brought home the unimaginable consequences she could have suffered, or might still face, if he was wrong about his success in averting the catastrophe. The thought of it caused her stomach to ache, and an urge to cry coupled with her battle to fight it, made her gut knot-up even tighter. Eve struggled to shake him loose, wanting to turn away, ashamed of her naivete, ashamed of her inability to control her temper, and ashamed of her tears. Unable to break free, she hid her face in her hands when she lost the battle, and the hot tears began to fall.

"P-Please, I just wanna go home." she pleaded.

"Tell me why you're crying?" he asked.

"J-Just go away... leave me alone." she sobbed.

"Aye, I'll do that, but not until ya tell me why you're weeping." he said stubbornly, refusing to let go. Jake and Eve stood in a silent stalemate for several minutes, and when she failed to give him an answer he said, "I think I understand..." and let go of her arms. "Ya think you're still in trouble. You don't trust me at all, do ya?" He sounded disheartened, and when she still declined to provide a reason, he turned and began walking down the hill.

The fire inside Eve flared, drying her tears. Lowering her hands, she watched him as he walked away. _Trust him? He's hurt because I don't trust him! No... oh no... this isn't over... He's not getting off that easy! _Running to catch up, Shepard struggled to keep pace with the soldier's long legs as they both descended the hill. "You want me to trust you? I-Is that what's bugging you _Sarge_? You've got to be _kidding_ me!" Taking hold of his arm, she was dragged along, unable to halt his stride, until they reached the creek, where he stopped of his own accord. "How can you expect me to trust you Jake? When you don't trust me." The marine stood motionless, his face hidden by a shadow, his body rigid as marble, with a pair of clenched fists hanging at his sides.

"Go home Shepard." he said, and his deep voice rumbled in the narrow gully.

"That's it, isn't it!" she cheered joyfully, and pantomimed melodramatically as she said, "Your _feelings_ were hurt when I didn't fall at you feet and declare my _faithful trust_ in your _every action_..." Shepard's mock amusement vanished, and anger dominated her tone, "Well here's a news flash Jake, trust is _earned_, and if what you say is true, and nothing happens to Taki and I, we'll both be in your debt, but it takes more than one intervening act to gain someone's _trust_. You call me a _girl_, but any child knows this... You act as if it's a new concept to you." The marine moved as if to cross the stream and she stepped in his path. The moon was behind him, causing a soft, diffused glow to outline his body, but Shepard was still unable to read his face, however, the righteous indignation, lighting Eve's eyes was plain for all the world to see. Planting her feet, she braced her palms against his armored chest, and declared, "You're staying right here until I'm finished." When she was sure he wasn't going to brush her aside, she continued, "Since you don't seem to understand the idea, this _little girl_ will enlighten you... You want my trust... fine... I'd love nothing better than to give it, but it's a two-way street _Soldier Boy_, I have to receive yours in return. Can you handle that?"

In answer to her question, Jake side stepped her, marching across the stream, and up the hill, in stoic silence. Vaulting the narrow brook, Shepard hurried after him. "Running! This is wonderful!" she shouted gleefully. "_You're_ running away now!" Jake stopped at the treeline, and she halted ten yards behind him. Everything that had happened to Eve over that last week: the confusion and chaos the marine wreaked on her emotions, the guilt caused by the lie, the growing divide with Ethan, the debacle at ExoGeni, all of it crashed down upon her, and the pent-up emotions burst forth, like water from a ruptured dam, overwhelming her. Unable to deal with this psychological avalanche, she lashed out at the soldier, knowing it wasn't his fault, hating herself for being petty and vindictive, but powerless to stop her rampage. Tears fell again, as Shepard tried to cut him with her words, "You _can't_ handle it can you? Demand answers, give commands, take what you want when you want... but do you ever give back Jake? Explain to me what you're feeling... right here right now... or maybe that's the trouble, you don't feel anything!.. or are you just scared? Is that it, you're terrified of little ole' me... Wanna hear a secret Jake? I swore that day at the cafe... I vowed I'd see you run like you made me... I'd make you runaway from me with your tail between your legs! I just didn't know it'd be so easy..." Laughing harshly, Eve held two fingers in the air and shouted, "I win again... score is now two to nothin' Jake! How do ya like that!" Chest heaving, she glared at his back, but she was more angry with herself than she was with him, and this knowledge sapped her strength. Plopping limply to the ground, filled with shame, she buried her face in her hands. Eve Shepard felt like a miserable wretch.

Maintaining this posture for several minutes, the teen waited to hear the sound of the rover's engine. _What am I doing, none of this is his fault... well... most of it isn't... sure when I'm around him I can't think straight, and I can't seem to hold my temper, but is that really his fault? He went out of his way tonight to help me and this is how I reward him... what is wrong with me? I'm a horrible, horrible person. _When the sound of the vehicle never came, she lifted her head and saw Jake still stood at the treeline, like a dark sentinel. _Why doesn't he just leave... I wish he'd go away..._ she thought and buried her face once again. Time passed and the night remained undisturbed, and Eve once more looked down at the solider. Jake's body reminder her of a statue, carved of onyx, but his face glowed like a specter's in the moonlight. The marine held a posture she'd seen so many soldiers use: chin up, eyes forward, legs slightly apart, and arms behind his back. Staring at him, Eve tired to muster enough courage to speak, but floundered. The longer she sat there watching him, the more she was convinced she'd once again made a complete twit of herself. _How can I look him in the face, after the things I just said and did... Will he even listen if I try to explain... __**How**_ _do I explain, when even __**I**_ _don't know why I'm acting like such an idiot..._

Eve's father raised his children to be independent spirits, with a strong will, an uncompromising sense of self, and a balanced moral compass, but James also instilled within them, compassion, generosity, and self-sacrifice. 'Treat others as you would have others treat you' was just one of many philosophies Eve had learned from him, and strove to emulate, but tonight, she had failed miserably. Knowing it was the right thing to do, and she'd be tormented until she set things straight, Shepard took a deep breath, exhaled, and walked to the her stalwart guardian, intending to apologize, but when she reached him, Jake walked away from her and started for the rover. Stunned, Eve was rooted in place, as he disappeared into the deeper darkness beneath the trees. Soon however, the crashing sounds of his trek grew quiet, and she knew he was waiting for her. Entering the thicket, she moved slowly, feeling her way from tree to tree, straining to see the shape of the rover in the darkness. Suddenly, the engine fired, the headlights cut through the night, and she saw the sergeant held the passenger door open, his face a neutral mask. When she approached, Jake said in an emotionless tone, "Get in, I'll take ya home." and Eve complied, sliding into the seat without a word. Shepard watched him walk around the front of the vehicle and get into the driver's seat, but before he could put the thing in gear, she reached across the cab and touched his arm with a trembling hand.

"Please wait." she said softly. Jake let go of the wheel and sat back. "Thank you." she said and let go of his arm. Clearing her throat, Eve spoke quietly, "I-I want to apologize to you... I-I shouldn't have..."

"Ya don't need to apologize to me." he interrupted.

"Yes I do... I-I said terrible things to you... I said them on purpose and I-I meant to hurt you... that's unforgivable, but I want you to know how sorry I am... I'm so very sorry." Looking over at him, she found Jake was staring at her. Shepard couldn't bare facing him, so she turned to her window and continued, "I-I have a lot of things I need to tell you, but i-it's... it's hard. If you don't want to hear it, I'll understand. Just take me home now, if that's what you want." Expecting to feel the vehicle move, instead the engine was shut off, but the marine remained silent. Eve spoke softly, still unable to face him. "Thanks... for giving me a chance to explain... but... would you do me a favor..." she asked timidly.

"Sure." he said.

"W-When I finally get the... the nerve to start... please, pleeease don't say a word... this is hard enough as it is." Gathering her knees up, hugging them tightly, she battled her welling emotions, looking up at the headliner, eyes wide and unblinking, she ground her teeth in an effort to keep the water from spilling over her lashes, but failed, and twin tears rolled down the sides of her up turned face. "God... what's wrong with me..." she lamented, "I can't seem to stop bawling like a baby..." Hearing him stir, and afraid he'd say or do something to break her will to continue, she said, "I'm okay... just remember, please don't say anything... it'll all be clear soon, trust me..." After she said this, she was horrified, thinking he'd interpret it as a jibe. Turing to face him she tried to explain her meaning, "That came out wrong... I wasn't trying to be sarcastic..." and Jake's understanding look eased her worry. Sighing with relief, Shepard laid her head on her knees, and looked past the marine, into the night beyond his window. "I think I've cried more in the past week, than I have in the last four years combined... and that's one of the problems... I don't even know why half the time. I'm not saying it's all your fault, it's way bigger than that... I need to try and explain..." Eve sighed heavily and continued, "When I first saw you that day at the port... I-I was... I-I was..." Embarrassment stole Eve's ability to speak, and her brows crinkled with frustration, she met Jake's gaze and asked, "Will you do something for me?"

"Name it." he said.

"Come with me..." Shepard said and exited the rover. Jake shut the power down once more, and the forest went black as pitch. Eve made her way to his side and felt around in the dark until she found him. Clasping his gloved hand in her's, she lead the soldier to the hilltop clearing. Reaching the peak, she stopped and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing gently down. "Please sit... okay?"

"Okay." he said, and did as she requested. Eve walked behind him, sat down, rest her back against his, and turned her face to the star filled sky above. "Ethan and I talk this way sometimes..." Shepard said meekly, "...it helps." She sat quietly for a few minutes before starting over, "What I was trying to say in the truck... was... when I first saw you that day, something happened to me, and I'm still struggling with it... Just looking at you... just being near you... affects me in a way I've never felt before... I'm not a boy crazy twit, though by the way I've acted, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me... but when I'm around you, I'm not myself... I feel all mixed up inside... confused... I lose control... I act crazy... and it makes me angry... I wanted you to feel just as screwed up, so I guess that's why I lash out at you like I do. I know it's no excuse, it's just the reason why I've done what I've done..." Pausing for a moment, Eve gathered her strength to keep going, "What we did to each other... i-in the alcove that day... it was wrong... a-and the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, but... at the same time, one of the most humiliating..." Jake shifted at this, and she rushed on explaining, "I don't mean the kissing..." she said in a husky whisper, "...that was the amazing part... the _reason _we kissed was wrong, or at least my reason was... and I'm ashamed of how I teased you... I may be a just a girl in your eyes, but I'm _well_ aware of the affect I had on you, and the condition I left you in... It was cruel and I'm sorry." Sighing once more, she forged on, "Lately, nothing I do seems to go right, especially tonight... I owe you a debt... one I can never repay, and all you wanted in return was my trust... but I refused to give it, and threw insults and ridicule in your face... it's inexcusable and unforgivable... I was scared for my friend, I'm still scared for both us and you too... I know you don't understand that... I wish I had the words to make you, but I don't..." Her tears started falling again, and she let them rain down quietly, until she trusted herself to speak. "Remember I said I-I wanted to be your friend?" Jake grunted an acknowledgment. "Well... I was serious, but what I did out there tonight, wasn't the kinda thing a friend does... My Dad would say, 'The only reward of virtue is virtue; the only way to have a friend is to be a friend.'" The sergeant concurred with her statement with another grunt, and his familiarity with the peculiar ways of her father warmed her heart. "He's always doling out little pearls like that. I believe friends confided in one another... friends support each other... friends trust one another, and true friendship doesn't comes with strings attached." Eve took a minute to dry her eyes, then said, "I'll understand if you never wanna speak to me again, but I'd really like the chance to start over."

Shepard finished and sat quietly back to back with the contemplative soldier. As the minutes passed, insects' songs filled the air, the stream splashed below, and a night breeze swished through the tall grass, but an oppressive silence hung over the pair, and Jake's muteness cut Shepard deeper than she thought possible. Overcome with hopelessness, Eve prepared to stand, intending to leave him in peace, but she halted when he spoke.

"Don't go yet." Jake's gritty voice was unreadable. Complying with his request Eve sat down, and when she was settled, he spoke, "I want to say a few things too... and the same rules apply to you, no interrupting, no comments." Jake paused for a moment, then went on, "I'm not good at this crap, never have been, never will be... All my life I've moved about, never staying in one place more than a couple weeks... I didn't have the time or the desire to make friends... I live hard and I play harder and for the last four years I've been with the SA, my home was a 'hot bunk' on a frigate, paroling the edge of civilized space, at least it was, until a couple of years ago... but that's a story I'll not be getn' into tonight... Needless to say I ended up here... The first year was absolute hell... I was stationed at the garrison then... Colonel Grivas and I didn't play well together, and after that first year, the old bastard realized he was stuck with me, and there wasn't much he could do about it. To get me outa his hair he started sending out with the surveyors, as a sort of body guard, and that's how I stumbled on this corner of the colony." The marine sat with knees bent, elbows braced on them, and held his head in his gloved hands, as he continued to recount his time on-planet, "A year ago, I met James Shepard, and a couple other homesteaders who were hunting in the wilds. I spent a few days with them, and they talked me into setting up the colonial militia. I admit, I didn't really care one way or another about the locals, but by this time, Grivas had cut me loose, and I was going out a my damn mind with boredom... so I agreed. For the first time in, in a long time, I had nothing to occupy myself with, no conflicts, no battles, no missions, just day after day after day of monotony, but it gave me a chance to get to know your father and brothers pretty well... I watched them with each other and... and..." O'Malley ran his hands through his shaggy hair, and in frustration grabbed two fist fulls. "...and I saw them together, how they were with each other... and... and..." Slamming a black gloved fist on the ground he growled, "Fuck this..." and stood up. Stalking to the edge of the hilltop he reached down picked up a rock, and threw it with all his might, and yelled, "Fuuuuuuuck!"

Rising slowly, Eve kept her distance and watched as he found another stone and promptly chucked it into the night as well. Compassion took hold and compelled her to act. Quietly stepping within reach, she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay Jake, you don't need to say anything else..." When he didn't shrug her off or explode in a rage she continued, "Thank you... thank you for trusting me enough to try."

The marine's shoulders sagged, and he said, "I can't do it..."

"I understand, Jake really I do... just remember, no matter what, I'm always going to be your friend... even if... even if you can't return that friendship, it doesn't matter... you'll have mine." Turning, she began walking in the direction of her home, trying to keep a brave face on, but her lip trembled, her eyes grew glossy, and she prayed she could keep it together until she was on the other side of the hill. The sound of his boots thudding over the turf drew her attention.

"Wait..." he called.

"I don't want to bother you anymore." she said and continued walking.

"Wait..."

"I've caused enough trouble tonight..." Shepard bit her cheek in an effort to keep from sobbing, and the taste of blood bloomed across her tongue.

"God damn it... will you just stop..." Jake said softly as he finally caught up to her. Taking Eve's arm, the marine turned her towards him. Thick, ebony locks had slipped free of her braid, and hid her face. Pulling off a glove, he tucked it into his utility belt and parted the stygian veil, seeking her sapphire orbs concealed within. When he had cleared away the hair and gazed into her moist eyes, the sergeant caressed her cheek tenderly with a calloused thumb. Removing the second glove with his teeth, securing it as he had the other, the soldier took a step closer, reached for Shepard's waist, and pulled her into him, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Jake's affectionate embrace eased the ache in Eve's heart, and they held each other in silence. It was the marine who spoke first, "Just because I have trouble talking about myself, doesn't mean I don't want to, and it doesn't mean I don't want your friendship."

Eve stirred in his arms and looked up at him and smiled timidly, "You're not angry with me?"

One corner of his mouth rose in a crooked grin, "No lass."

"I'm glad." she said. Shepard's face brightened, and her elation infected the man holding her, who's rugged face beamed as well.

They grinned at each other, for a minute, then Jake sighed, saying. "We should go... it's getting late and I still need to see your father.", and let her slip from his arms.

The blissful smile she'd worn, faded and was replaced with a troubled expression. "Do we have to tell him? You said you took care of everything."

"I did... however, the indecent is on record now... I have to tell him." the sergeant extended his hand, offering it to the young woman. Eve took it, and they began walking leisurely, back to toward the treeline.

"He's not going to believe ExoGeni just let me off with a warning Jake." she cautioned.

"I know."

"What are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"Ya let me worry about that okay?" Jake flashed her a cocky smile and winked.

Frowning she whispered, "Please... Don't treat me like a kid."

Stopping at the edge of the forest, the sergeant looked at her with seriousness and a hint of regret, then said, "I'm sorry..." When Shepard gave him a weak smile, he returned it and lead them into the thicket.

"You're still not going to tell me are ya?" she asked.

"No Gorgeous I'm not..." he said matter-of-factly.

Reaching the rover, Jake powered the thing remotely, helped Eve into her seat, and in doing so, they had an awkward moment involving her safety belt. Shepard leaned over to grab it, just as the sergeant leaned in, and their heads collided. Neither of them were hurt, however, they became acutely aware of just how close they were to each other. Eve and Jake's eyes locked, and they froze in place, with their faces mere inches apart. The slightest movement from either the girl or the soldier, would result in their lips touching. Jake's proximity was so close, Shepard could feel the body heat radiate off him, smell the intoxicating sent of his skin, and this nearness felt more intimate than any of the embraces she'd shared with him tonight. Thoughts of their first meeting, and the passionate way they had battled each other, entered both their minds. Jake studied her, and a perceptive grin enhanced his handsome face, when Eve bit her lip, and blushed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, speaking softly, but his deep voice, so close, resonated through her and set Shepard's heart racing.

"I-I'm okay." Eve whispered, as her eyes left his, descending to linger on Jake's lips, and unconsciously she wet her own. Aching from the desire to feel his mouth on her own, Shepard pleaded with the powers-that-be to let the soldier finish closing the distance, or give her the strength to move herself, but the gods were deaf tonight.

Smile widening, the sergeant asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah. How about you?" she asked shyly.

"I'm good." he said with a wink, and backed out of the rover. "Ya ready to go?"

"Sure..." Eve tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but by the expression on his face she knew he'd noticed.

"Let's get you home." Jake said and closed her door.

* * *

Standing beside the dusty rover, Eve watched with trepidation, as James and Jake walked toward the barn, speaking to one another as they moved away from her. The men stopped, just shy of the corral, and she could see them both in profile, but she couldn't hear anything being said, though by the expression on her father's face, she could guess. As the conversation continued, James walked to the fence and leaned on it heavily, and the marine put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and leaned in, continuing his speak to the huge farmer. When her dad straitened, he looked pale, but he took the marine's hand and shook it vigorously.

Next to Eve stood her mother, and when the woman saw this change in her husband, her face clouded with worry, and she turned to her daughter for answers. "Eve, what is wrong... what is the Sergeant saying to your father?"

Head down, studying her feet, Shepard spoke meekly, "Jake's telling him what I did."

Hannah's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, when Eve used the marine's first name, but the woman's concern for husband over road her need to know why her daughter, who'd never spoken of or seemed care about the sergeant, was now so familiar with him, familiar enough so to use his given name. "Explain yourself young lady. What could you have possibly done to cause your father such distress?"

Before the forlorn girl could answer, the sound of boots on gravel brought both woman's eyes up, and they saw James, followed by Sgt. O'Malley, advancing on them. The marine's face was unreadable, but her father's was an intimidating glower, directed at his cowering daughter. Ending his march when he stood before her, Eve expected him to immediately begin scolding her, but James only looked at her, his expression was a stormy one she'd never seen before, and it made him look tired, and old. This grimace affected her more keenly than any reprimand he could laid on her, and Shepard began to cry, not because she was afraid of the trouble she was in, or the punishment she was going to receive, but because she'd caused her beloved father such gut wrenching pain. Burring her face in her hands she mumbled, "I'm sor...", but choked on her words. Suddenly Eve felt her father's arms around her, hugging protectively, and this made her sorrow ten times greater.

"Thank God you're safe..." she heard her father say, and his voice was thick with emotion, "...and thank God for Sgt. O'Malley." Hidden deep with her father's sheltering arms, Eve nodded in agreement, but was still to upset to speak. "Do you realize what you've done?" James asked with astonishment.

"Yes..." came her muffled, humble reply.

"Do you know what almost happened to you?"

"I-I do now..."

"Are you ever going to learn child?"

"I hope so Daddy."

Gently, the big man reached down and cupped her chin, turning her face up. All the emotions Shepard dreaded to see played across his face like the fireworks, bursting and fading through the spectrum: fear, anger, disappointment, and sorrow, but she saw love there as well. "What you did tonight was a crime. The company may be unwilling to punish you for it, but I assure you, young lady... I am not." Disengaging from their hug, Jame's said, "What you did was wrong, but your intentions were noble, even so, I don't ever want to hear of you endangering yourself like that again. If one of your friends are in trouble, you come to me, or Ben or the sergeant here, is that clear miss?"

"Yes Daddy."

Placing a huge, gnarled hand on her head, he smiled lovingly at his eldest daughter. "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." James quoted Ralph Waldo Emerson, the leader of the American Transcendentalist movement of the mid-19th century, who's ideals he'd chosen to live his life by. "Foolish child..." he said tenderly, "...you've made me proud to be your father." Eve rushed back into his arms and hugged him fiercely. She'd been afraid of shaming him, so his declaration set her heart soaring, but her tears flowed still, though now they were tears of relief and joy. Again, Shepard's father gently pulled away saying, "Enough of this nonsense, off to bed with you, we'll discuss your punishment tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the world of Mass Effect, and I am not profiting from this fan fiction...**

**Chapter Six**

Cowering in a dark cramped place, helpless and terrified, he flinched each time something crashed outside his hiding spot. Covering his ears to block out the screams, he waited for the sounds of fists on flesh to stop. The chaos moved further away becoming muffled, and still he sat rocking, stopping his ears. Time had no meaning while he sat trembling in the blackness, paralyzed with fear. Eventually, all went quiet, too quiet. Lowering his hands from his head, reaching out to the thin ribbon of light before him, pushing on the cupboard door, he cautiously exited the cabinet. Confusion filled his mind, his perspective was all wrong, the room was too big, like the dwelling of a giant. He looked at his hands, and they too were wrong, so small, so very very small. He stood next to a kitchen table which towered over head and even the mismatched chairs were huge. Covered in garbage and littered with broken glass, the room stank, and he watched as an enormous roach crawled across his sneaker. Understanding washed over him as he heard himself call out softly. "Mommy?" he whispered, standing amongst the filth, afraid to move, remembering what awaited him in the house beyond. "Mommy?" he whispered again and began to cry. Unable to stop himself he called timidly to her... "Mommy?" raising his voice just a fraction above a whisper. A foreboding dread grew inside his chest, he feared for her, and feared the event to come. Creeping through the kitchen, he willed his feet to stop, but helplessly walked into the living room anyway. Seeing her lying face down on the stained carpet caused long dormant feelings to explode violently to life, and he ran to her calling urgently, "Mommy!" but she didn't respond, didn't move. Dropping to his knees beside her, he shook her, crying, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" trying desperately to wake her. He pulled and tugged on her with all his might, but he was not strong enough. Unable to move her, he turned her head instead, and his hands came away wet and sticky, covered in blood. Through tears he looked down at her battered face, his adoring gaze saw past the blackened eye, saw past the broken nose, saw past the swollen and cut lip, seeing only the mother he loved. Finding a dirty shirt, he rolled it up and tenderly placed it under her head. "I'll protect you Mommy..." he heard himself say, and gently kissed her sweaty cheek. Wiping away the tears he said, "I'll protect you..." and his childish face became a blank mask. Standing slowly, he walked as if in a trance, working his way through the house, stopping at the bedroom, and dread filled him as he watched himself open the door. Staring at the man passed out on the bed he whispered, "I'll make you safe Mommy..." but his mind fought against this, _No... don't go in there!_ Moving into the room, he stood before the nightstand and looked down at the pile of red sand, and other various drugs which covered the tabletop, but his eyes settled on the pistol. _Get out of there... run... _Taking the weapon in his small hands, he moved closer to the unconscious man. "You won't hurt my Mommy ever again..." he said, but inside his head he screamed, _No! Stop! Don't do it! _Skinny arms shaking with the effort, he raised the impossibly heavy gun, and squeezed. The kick knocked him against the wall at same moment the bullet exploded in a deafening _BOOM_...

Jake awoke with a start, eyes wide, heart pounding, and covered in sweat. _**Fuck**__!_ he though, and rubbed a hand over his face in an effort to remove the memory/dream from his mind. _...fuck._.. The marine swung his legs over the side of the cot and sat in his boxer briefs, trying to shake away the past. Needing help, the sergeant stood and walked to his desk. Wanting a drink, he settled for a cigarette. Moving to the windows, Jake let the smoke fill his lungs and calm his nerves. He'd lived with the nightmares all his life, and couldn't remember a time without them. Since coming to Mindoir the dreams were bad, but lately, they were getting worse. The tranquility of the colony, as well as the Shepard family's relationship with one another, had been the start of it, but the soldier knew the latest ones were brought on by the feelings Eve stirred within him, sending his mind to places he thought he'd buried long ago. As he smoked, Jake contemplated this latest specter. _Knew it was coming... but fuck... I'm never really prepared... _The lingering affects of this particular vision were still with him, and like ghosts he felt devotion, love, and heartbreak reaching up from the depths of his soul. The marine stood at the window, smoking, staring into the night sky and began the process of exorcising them, sending the emotions back into the dark depths from which they'd come. Knowing sleep was no longer an option, the sergeant went to his locker and pulled on a fresh pair of fatigues. As he zipped his fly, Jake saw the neatly folded ones he'd worn the earlier. Smiling, he thought, _The little burglar's been in here... _Glancing about the storage cabinet the sergeant noticed his sniper rifle was sitting crooked in it's rack. _So ya took this one out did ya? _Reaching for his old pair of pants, Jake withdrew the red bandanna and tossed the dirty fatigues aside._ We'll have to have a chat about that..._ he thought as he tucked the worn cloth into his pocket, and went to his desk, intending to use his insomnia to catch up on paperwork.

* * *

On the night of Founder's Day, the Shepard boys hadn't come home until the wee hours. They were completely unaware of the situation they were walking into the next morning at breakfast, but from the attitude of their parents, and the sheepish behavior of their sister, the boys knew something was up. The mood was heavy, and the silence around the ancient wooden table deafening. Eve sat between Ethan and Ruth, and stared at her plate, motionless, until her father cleared his throat, causing Shepard to cringe. She braced herself for what was to come.

"Boys, listen up. Your sister has something she needs to tell you, before you hear it from someone else." James said gruffly, and gave his disheartened daughter a nod.

Continuing to look down at her plate, Shepard spoke softly, "Last night... I-I... I broke into the ExoGeni office building." Her confession caused the boys to stammer in disbelief, all but Ethan, who suddenly looked pained.

"Quiet.." their father said, "...she isn't finished." and his words caused the boys' bewilderment to increase.

"I-I went in after a friend, I-I... I only wanted to help him, to get him to leave... but I-I just made things worse... and when we got caught... I-I... I lied to the authorities, and asked my friend to lie too." Shepard said, and the shame she felt was plain to hear.

Her brothers started in again, taken aback by their sister's uncharacteristic actions, but it was Ethan's voice that cut through the clamor. "It's my fault." he said. Everyone grew quiet and looked at the teen, who sat erect in his chair with willful blue eyes daring anyone to contradict his claim.

"Explain yourself son." James said.

"I'm the one who told her about Lidiya giving Takashi the security card and inviting us all to the roof. She'd never have gone in there after him if I hadn't said anything." Ethan stated defiantly.

"And what do you suppose would have happened... if you'd kept quiet?" his father asked.

"Takashi would be the only one in trouble and Eve would be okay." the boy stated.

Turning to the rest of the family, James said, "Let's all give thanks to Ethan for speaking up. Your sister's blunder and the sergeant's intervention has kept that boy and his family out of some very serious trouble." James said.

Ethan looked confused, "Then you're not upset with her?"

"Oh... I'm very upset. Eve acted without thinking, and she broke the law, not to mention she lied... but I understand _why_ she did it, and her desire to put a friend's well being before her own is an admirable quality." James looked at his daughter and continued, "But I hope next time you will think before rushing headlong into a situation like this again. You could have handled this much better. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Sir... I-I should have gone to Ben or Sgt. O'Malley." Shepard said, feeling miserable.

"Indeed... just remember..." James said, then offered an inspirational quote, "'Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could; some blunders and absurdities no doubt crept in; forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day; you shall begin it well and serenely and with too high a spirit to be encumbered with your old nonsense.'" then went on to say, "You're a smart girl Eve. I have faith you'll not repeat last nights adventures nor let the mistakes you've made weigh you down."

"Yes Daddy, I'll try."

"As for your punishment... you will come straight home from school, promptly, and you will be restricted to the farm for two months. Samuel will help Ethan with the flock when he needs it, and you will cover any of Sam's chores missed while doing so. You will also hand over your omni-tool for the duration. There will be no extranet, no texting, no calls or visits from friends during this period. You will help your mother with the household chores, gardening and anything else she sees fit to ask of you, and you will apologize to Mr. Derevenko, the Nakamuras, and Sgt. O'Malley for your foolish actions."

Jame's last statement caused Eve's head to snap up and she gave her stern father a pleading look. "Please, anything but that... ground me for the whole summer... but please... please don't make me do that." she begged. The very idea of facing Lidiya's father, let alone the others sent a chill down her spine.

"You have two months to get it done. I know in time you will see I'm right. Now eat, you've got a busy day ahead."

James gave his children instructions for the day, as everyone ate in silence. Glancing at Ethan, Eve thought her twin brother looked as miserable as she felt, so she reached under the table and took his hand, giving it a squeeze, communicating without words her appreciation of his attempt to protect her by shouldering the blame himself_._

* * *

The next couple of days were busy ones for Eve, dominated mostly by gardening. As soon as Shepard arrived home from school she'd change into work clothes and take up where she'd left off the day before: turning soil, forming rows, sowing seeds, planting root and tubers, spreading manure, all in preparation for the summer growing season. Kneeling in the dirt, the teen was laboriously placing tiny lettuce seeds into a newly formed row, when the sound of an engine drifted though the air, soft at first, but getting louder. Setting aside her hand trowel, she stood and dust her hands off on her pants. Shading her eyes, Eve searched for the source of the noise, and caught a glimmer far up the valley. It was the sun's reflection off the windshield of a rover. Having finished her allotted planting for the day, Shepard walked to the house, sat on a bench next to the front door, began the process of scrubbing the muck from her boots, as she waited for the visitor to arrive.

Ethan rounded the corner and plopped down next to his twin. The two siblings had come to an understanding since Eve's punishment had begun. The boy had blamed himself for his sister's troubles and felt guilty because he hadn't been the one to go after Takashi. Eve told her brother she didn't hold it against him, but it hadn't helped, and Shepard realized he'd just beat himself up until he could make it up to her somehow, so she allowed Ethan to help her with her chores from time to time. This arrangement had lightened their moods as well as her workload, especially after he canceled the remaining stable duties she'd owed him.

"Man you stink!" He said and leaned away from her, waving a hand in front of his face.

Bent over, scrubbing her boot, she looked up at him and glared, "I spread fertilizer today, what do you expect me to smell like... daisies?" Ethan stretched his legs and pretended to relax, but Eve knew by the twinkle in his eye, what he was really doing... was messing with her. "What's going on?" she asked, eyes narrow with suspicion.

The crafty smile spreading on her twin's face put Shepard on red-alert. "That's Jake's rover coming up the road." Ethan said with delight. "I heard Dad invite him over for dinner this morning."

Dropping the scrub brush, Eve stood, and strained to see how close the approaching vehicle was. Ignoring her brother's gleeful chuckle, she raised a hand to shade her eyes, and was distressed by the grime coating her skin, as well as the state of her clothes. Shepard was a filthy mess, covered in dust, sweat, and horse manure. Embarrassed by her appearance, she wanted to hide. _He can't see me like this!... s_he thought frantically, but as the rover crested a small rise and pulled into the yard, the sight of the marine behind the wheel caused Shepard to rebel against this. _I'm not going to run damn it, and I'm not going to freak out either... He's my friend now... I don't care if Beth sees me like this, so why should I care if he does..._ she told herself, but deep down she knew she did care. The merriment on Ethan's face annoyed Eve, and the sly gleam in his eyes made her nervous. Turning her back to the rover, Shepard confronted her twin. "Ethannnn..." she whispered under her breath, as the rover's engine shut off.

"What?" he asked, putting on an air of innocence.

"Do _not_ embarrass me." she stated, and heard the others gathering in the yard now.

"Would I do that to you?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, damn it... you would... and you know, I know you would!" she hissed through clenched teeth. The sound of her father and brothers greeting the sergeant drifted to her, and she heard the crunch of gravel as they all moved closer to the house. "Ethan please... don't..." Eve pleaded.

Her brother's eyes moved from Shepard's to focus on something behind her, and he stood grinning ear to ear. "Hey sarge, good to see ya." he called cheerfully.

Frozen in place, from both excitement and horror, Eve didn't move a muscle. _Your not a twit so keep it together... remember he's just a guy... he's just a friend... nothing special..._ she thought, trying to boost her courage, but her meddling brother didn't give her much time to compose herself. "Eve, don't be rude... say hello to the sarge!"

Giving Ethan a look that said: _Your a dead man Ethan Shepard... D.E.A.D..._ she slowly turned, constructing a mask of calm indifference. Jake stood twenty feet from her, smiling warmly, and looking more handsome than ever. "Miss Shepard..." he said, and greeted her with a nod of his head.

"Hey..." was all she trusted herself to say. The sight of the soldier caused Eve to feel as if her heart were in her throat, and she willed herself to calm down, though she was beginning to doubt it was physically possible. Relief washed over her when Jake turned and began talking with her father. Just then, Hannah stepped out of the front door, wiping her hands on a towel. The woman waved a warm welcome to the marine as he and the others walked around the side of the house and out of sight.

Turning to go back inside Hannah noticed her daughter. "Eve! Look at you, you're a mess. Go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay Mom, just give me a sec." When Hannah went back inside, Eve turned on her brother. Getting nose to nose with Ethan, she spoke with steel in her voice, "You'd better not embarrass me... you don't _know_ anything about market day, I never _told_ you anything about it... got it? I swear by the Maker, Ethan... if you say anything about it to him..." she let the threat in her eyes speak for itself.

Ethan smiled sweetly, pushed past her, and said as he headed to join the others, "Don't worry, I got your back sis..."

Shepard watched him disappear around the side of the house. "What the heck's that supposed to mean!" she called out in frustration. Getting no answer, she growled and mumbled threats as she entered the front door.

Hurrying, Eve gathered some fresh clothes, headed to the washroom, and began the process of cleaning away the grime. As the hot water rained down, she felt her muscles begin to relax, and she wondered about Jake's sudden appearance. _What is he doing here?... No, here's a better question... why do I even care?... It shouldn't be a big deal, it's not like he hasn't been here before..._ Shepard realized she was happy and excited that the sergeant was here, and deep down she had hoped he'd be invited to dinner again someday. The memory of his passionate kisses, flashed through her mind, and suddenly the idea of Jake and her father in the same room, felt like a potentially dangerous situation. Eve's unease grew, and she thought, _If Dad ever found out... _Worry over her father's reaction, surpassed her budding excitement, as she stepped out of the shower, and dried herself. Standing at the sink, she raised a hand and wiped the mirror, exposing an uncertain visage staring back at her. Biting her lip, she deliberated, _Why do I always loose it around him... I never acted like this with Daniel, and I kissed him more times than Jake... I can't let what happened with Dad and Alex, happen again... I don't want to see you hurt Daddy... What happened at the cafe can never happen again... No matter how much I might want it to..._ She hung her head as she leaned on the sink, and her mind replayed the encounter they shared the night of the fireworks, giving her strength, _You will __**not**__ get all flustered this time, you will __**not**__ act like a twit... You will not be affected by his... h-his smile, h-his eyes, or his body..._ Her stomach did a flip-flop when she remembered him without his shirt on, _No damn it! No, no, __**no**__!..._ Shepard raised her head and glared at herself._ You will __**not**__ do that..._ Eve's determination and strength of will shown in her eyes, as she fixated on her image. _You __**can**__ do this... be strong, be your old-self, do __**not **__think of him that way... Jake's__ just a guy, and now a friend, nothing more, nothing less ... you can do this... _" She continued to stare herself down, "I can do this..." she whispered, and a confident grin spread slowly over her lips.

Eve entered the kitchen to help her mother set the table, and Hannah said, "Go bring Ruth's highchair in from the shed, we need to make a spot for the sergeant."

"Okay, be right back." Shepard called as she dashed out the back door, and ran into her father as he was entering. Smiling up at the huge man, Eve blushed and stammered, "Sorry." with a nervous giggle. James stepped aside allowing her to pass, and revealed the marine behind him, as well as all her brothers. The men made a path for her, and the heat she felt increasing in her cheeks caused her dip her head to conceal the blush. "Just need to get a chair... from the shed..." she mumbled as she passed. It didn't take long to find the well-used, highchair and bring it back, but when she reentered the kitchen Shepard stopped, uncertain what to do. Jake was sitting in her seat.

Noticing her daughter's hesitation, Hannah called impatiently, "For pity's sake... hurry up Eve..."

"Yes Ma'am." Shepard replied and placed the highchair next to her mother. Again she hesitated, standing behind the only empty seat. In sixteen years she had never sat anywhere but in the chair to the immediate left of the one she now stood behind, and it made her feel strange.

Ethan chuckled, "Come on Eve, it won't kill ya to sit in a different spot for once, the sarge always sits there when he comes to dinner."

Shepard flashed a scathing glance her brother's way, but just as quickly composed an indifferent expression and sat down.

"Is this your spot?" the marine asked and began to scoot the chair back and stand. "I'm sorry, I'll..."

Eve reached out and touched his arm, giving him a reassuring smile, "Please, sit... It's okay."

"You sure?" Jake ask.

"Yeah. Consider it yours... when you're here." she said warmly, and across the table, Shepard's father smiled, expressing his approval.

Dinner was a test of Eve's endurance, as she struggled to remain unaffected by the presence of the sergeant, but every time a bowl of food was passed around, their hands touched, their eyes met, and it set her heart pounding. Thankfully, her older brothers and father dominated the table conversation, speaking of sports teams, galactic politics, hunting, speculation of the coming monsoon season, and a number of other things Shepard had absolutely no interest in. Just as she was beginning to relax and enjoy herself, Hannah spoke, and suddenly, Eve was very interested. "We've missed you Jake, you always brighten up our usual dinner conversation, do you come from a large family too?"

"No."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I was an only child."

"Oh how lonely for you. You're family are on Earth?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ah... the overpopulation and birth regulations... We don't have such restrictions in the colonies. It's one of the many reasons we chose to leave Earth." Hannah said and gave her husband a tender smile, then turned back to the sergeant, "Do you see your family often?"

"I bet his mother never made him blackberry pie!" Eve said, before the sergeant could answer, "You should make him yours Mom, but I think the berries aren't going to be very good this year." Shepard had felt the tension in Jake building, and interrupting the conversation so rudely, changing the subject to her mother's pie, was all Shepard could come up with on short notice, but it worked. Hannah's blackberry bush was her pride and joy, and she'd brought the seedling with her from Earth. Her mother also possessed a very old recipe book, handed down from mother to daughter since the 20th century. Hannah had transferred all the information into a data pad, but for some reason, her mother always used the actual book for her favorite dishes, blackberry pie in particular, and the rudeness of her daughter was overlooked as she came to the defense of her prized shrubbery.

"What are you talking about, those berries are going to be better than ever. Did you see how many blossoms there are! I think we'll have enough to make a bit of blackberry wine this year as well." Hannah winked at James, who's frown, caused by Eve's interruption, was replaced with an expression of love for his wife.

Her mother consulted her father about the extra supplies needed for the preparation of the liquor, and while all attention was on Hannah, Jake leaned toward Eve and whispered, "Thanks..."

"Your welcome..." she whispered back behind her napkin.

Dinner came to an end, and as the women cleared the table, the men talked about the failed attempt to form a colonial militia. Jake sat back in his chair, saying "There just wasn't enough interest, so the Colonel nixed the proposal to reinstate training this year."

Jame's face contorted with disgust, "I'll tell you what, the homesteaders are for it... it's us out here on the fringes who are the most vulnerable."

"I know... I know..." Jake said sympathetically, "That's why I called you today." Shepard's father looked on with growing interest, as the sergeant continued, "The Colonel has seen fit to assign me a squad of recruits, and if I'm going to be saddled with teaching them the basics of colonial defense, I see no reason a few civilians shouldn't join in as well. I plan to offer training to the people around Devak's Ford, and I was hoping to enlist your aid sir, in getting the word out."

James reached a huge hand across the table and shook the sergeant's, "I'd be happy to... but, isn't this going against the Colonel's orders?"

"This training will be unofficial you understand, but the commander will be _well_ aware of what I'm doing. I'll be putting it in my report, but the old man won't interfere. He and I have an understanding..." James gave the young soldier a questioning look, and O'Malley added, "He stays out of my business, and I stay out of his."

"Ah, I see..." Shepard's father said with a knowing look. "Well, we're grateful for your help sergeant, Ben and Mat learned much last year, I think this year Sam and Ethan will join you."

"What about Eve? Can't she come too?" Ethan pipped in, throwing his sister a grin.

"I can't spare three of you." the farmer stated.

"She can go in my place..." Sam offered, "...Ben and Mat passed on what they learned last year anyway.", but Eve suspected her older brother only stepped aside because he didn't want to spend his weekends away from his sweetheart.

"Okay, Eve and Ethan will go... Sam and Mat, you can cover their chores while they're away."

Shepard watched the whole exchange dumbfounded. "Isn't anyone going to ask me if I even wanna get militia training?"she asked. Inwardly she felt a thrill knowing it meant more time around the marine, and she tried to convince herself it was just curiosity about him and a chance to get to know him better, nothing more, but the flutter in her stomach and the increase of her pulse said otherwise.

The men all turned to look at her, her brothers with curiosity, Jake with amusement, and her father with an authoritarian semblance. Jame's asked, "Are you saying you don't wish to learn how to defend your home?"

Eve felt self conscious with everyone watching her, and she fidgeted nervously. Spending her weekends learning how to protect herself and her home from raiders, as well as the 'war games' she'd heard her brothers go on an on about last year did not appeal to her in the least, but spending time with Jake did. "No..." she said, "I-I didn't mean that..."

"Well then what's the problem?" her father asked, looking confounded.

Sighing, Eve shrugged her shoulders and said, "I just wanted to be asked is all..."

The men left the table and drifted to the living room, talking of the new construction going on in Devak's Ford, while Eve and her mother continued cleaning the kitchen. When the women finished and rejoined the others, Jake was on his way out, shaking hands with her father. "Thanks for the meal ma'am..." he sad to Hannah, "...it was delicious as always." The sergeant turned to the twins and said, "I'll see you two next Saturday, do _not_ be late_."_

"We'll be there Sarge... won't we sis?" Ethan said grinning widely as he nudged Eve.

"Yeah, can't wait..." was her unenthusiastic replay. She'd had a chance to really think about what she was getting into and had come to the conclusion that this was going to be the worst two months of her life.

* * *

The morning of the twin's first day of militia training came, and they awoke before sunup, well before sunup. Shepard, never a morning person, no longer felt the thrill this 'opportunity' had first given her. The siblings were to report in Devak's Ford at dawn, and they had an hour and a half walk ahead of them. The trek would be much longer if they stuck to the road that snaked eight miles through the hills to the outpost, but going cross country, through the unsettled zone, and skirting some of the large industrial farms cut the distance considerably. The Shepard kids knew the land separating them from the settlement well, and over the years they had worn a footpath through the wilderness as they walked to and from school. Ethan was excited about getting to experience all the things his brothers had told him they did last year, and talked nonstop about it as the two teens hiked though the darkness.

"Do you realize we're gonna get to fire actual assault rifles _and_ set off explosives! This is gonna be legendary!" her brother said enthusiastically.

"Big woop..." Shepard replied grumpily, then yawned.

"Oh come on... aren't you glad I got you outa the garden. At least you'll get to spend a couple days a week without doing crap work around the farm..."

"Oh boy! I get to wake up before the crack of dawn to hike into town, then be bored out of my skull for two whole days... every week... for the next three months! Thank you very much..."

"Ah... you don't fool me Eve... I know you wanted to come, you could have gotten out of it if you'd wanted to... I wonder why that is?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder and grinning at his mute sister. "Think it might have something to do with a certain marine?"

"Don't start Ethan, I mean it... or I'll tell Beth..." Shepard said with a cunning gleam in her eye.

His sister's threat stopped him in his tracks. "Tell her what?" Ethan asked defiantly.

Continuing to walk down the path, Eve passed him and said, "I'll tell her about the huge crush you have on her..."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he said, and tried to look nonchalant, but little tells in his facial expression screamed out to her, and Shepard knew she had him.

"You can't hide it from me Ethan... I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's watching... So I'll make you a deal... you don't meddle with my..." she was about to say love life and stopped herself. "You don't stick your nose in my business and I won't stick mine in yours."

"Fine... Deal." he said moodily and followed her down the trail.

The twins continued the rest of their journey in silent contemplation, and Eve thought, _I can't believe I almost said__ love life... why would I say that? I don't even know Jake... All I do know is that he's a lecherous pig half the time and a smug bastard the other half... though I do admit he's unbearably sexy... No! I promised myself I wouldn't think of him that way, I have to be strong... No more flirting with him, no more even thinking of it... think about anything but that... _Shepard's brow creased in concentration as she tried to put Jake's touch, his face, and his body out of her mind. _Please... please God if you're listening... please help me... _she thought despairingly, until the she remembered his whispered thanks from dinner... _I'll concentrate all my thought on finding out his past..." _A smile wiped away her frown as she and her brother crossed out of the wilderness and into the cultivated fields of the corporate farmland. _I'll figure out who you are Sergeant Jacob O'Malley, and why you are the way you are... that's what I'll do..._

_

* * *

_Please don't forget... I love hearing your impressions and critiques, so drop a review, and let me know what ya think of the saga so far._ -Talviarianna  
_


End file.
